The True Tomboy
by Zelkina Blackheart
Summary: Hunter has a new Diva in the making, and big plans for her, but someone isn't too keen on the girl he's chosen. Toril has no problem fighting guys, but someone takes offense when she goes for their gold. Can Toril survive and get what she wants? Or will the people attempting to ruin her career succeed? Triple H, OC, Shield, and various others!
1. Chapter 1

An hour. That was all the time he had to himself. Enough to gulp down a coffee, a quick bite to eat, perhaps. He looked around at the newly refurbished office, at the sledgehammer once again back in pride of place on the wall. The man let himself smile a little. He missed his ring days, it had to be said. He had a hope that one day perhaps he might have a final showdown, a final farewell. But there were a few years left in him yet, and that time was best served currently helping the future of the business be the best they could be. A knock at the door jolted him out of his reverie.

"Mr Levesque, Sir, your coffee." His secretary smiled at him and held out a black mug of black coffee.

"Thank you, Deborah." He said, taking the mug and setting it on his desk. "How was your day off yesterday? Your mom's birthday, wasn't it?"

"Yes, yes it was. We had a lovely time, went to dinner, then went to see a play...not my sort of thing, but Mom's birthday, Mom's rules." She smiled, her green eyes sparkling as the two shared a laugh.

"I know that one all too well."

"Anything else I can get you, Sir?" She asked, heading back towards the door.

"No, I think that's all. And for the thousandth time, Deborah, call me Hunter." He said as she opened the glass door.

"Not a chance in hell, Sir," She smiled, before leaving the office, and Hunter Levesque found himself smiling at her professional attitude. That was one of the many things he liked about Deborah, he decided, as he thought it was about time he checked in on the newer recruits at the Performance Centre.

Thanks to remote access, he could check in on the new talent any time he wanted and watch them work. He could view, as he sipped his coffee, all the hours of video footage from the Superstars and Diva's of the future as they worked in the ring, as the high fliers tried out various aerial moves in the safety ring. He could see them being put through their paces in the gym, and watch the footage of them trying out their persona's in the green room.

The green room was a room that had a camera set up at one end, in front of the camera was a green backdrop, the kind that movie producers used to project computer generated backgrounds etc on to it and the stars could act in front of it. The talent could practice and push their persona's in this room, straight in to the camera. Then they could watch back the footage, and along with help from Dusty Rhodes, forge their persona's on screen in to a believable, well oiled and well functioning part of themselves that was as good as their wrestling.

Hunter looked over the recorded time slots, curious as to who had been practicing lately, and saw one particular wrestler had been spending a lot of time in there. He clicked on the latest session, which was by far the longest, and began to watch, sipping his coffee now and then as he did so. The person was having great difficulty with the persona they had picked for them, that was clear, and he wondered what he could do to help. If he was right, and he was seldom wrong when it came to the new talent, this person had everything going for them, but there was no way they'd get TV experience while they struggled so badly with the persona. Quite vicious in the ring, all things considered, it was evident their style, despite their age, was akin to wrestlers that _he_ had fought, that were from _his_ heyday. He allowed himself a smile as in the background of the video, Dusty Rhodes told the person to take five, and that he would be back in an hour to give them time to work alone. A bottle of water was thrown to the figure, who nodded their thanks, and drank as he left the room. After a few moments, they began to work again. But this was a different persona, evidently one they had coined themselves. Hunter watched this second persona carefully, and watched as several things in his mind clicked in to place. Reaching across the desk, he pressed an intercom button.

"Deborah, i need you to book me a flight to Orlando, as soon as you can." He said.

"Would tomorrow evening suit you, Sir?" she asked, and Hunter could hear the tapping of keys on a keyboard.

"That will do fine. And could you call Dusty, tell him I'm on my way over? I need to speak to him about one of our new talent." He said, as the person on screen tried out this mysterious persona.

* * *

The Florida sun shone down on the Performance Centre, and in a courtyard, some of the latest talent were watching one of their number pull some tricks on a skateboard as they chatted.

"So, you finally finished it?" asked one. The skateboarder nodded as they ollied the board on to the bench and back off again.

"Finishing touches last week. The house is completely renovated, back to its former glory, with some improvements."

"So I take it the party is at Toril's house this week?" asked a second, lounging casually against the bench as he sat on the floor.

"Oh, yes, this Friday. Everyone is invited. I'm throwing a housewarming you won't forget, Corey. You up for a little guitar practice?" She smiled, as she tipped the board up to catch it. Her fingers gripped the nose and she tucked it under her arm.

"Course I am. You in, Adrian?" he asked, looking at the guy sat on the bench.

"Try and stop me." He grinned.

"Time for me to get back to the green room. Dusty said he wanted me in there all day today. This persona is killing me, it really is."

"Lady T isn't going to make an appearance any time soon then?" asked Adrian.

"Not if I can't get my act together." Toril sighed, brushing her black and purple hair from her face.

"What about you know who?" asked Corey, and Toril laughed as she headed towards the doors.

"I'd need a miracle for that to happen, Corey!" She called, walking through the doors, and in to the complex.

Her walk to the green room was short, and Toril tried to drag it out as much as she could. It was quickly becoming the bane of her life, that her persona just could not, or would not, work with her. Lady T, the Fighting Aristocrat, just was NOT working for her. Dusty had insisted just one more week of work on it, before they gave it the boot and went for something different.

She dawdled a little, knowing that Oliver Grey was working in the room before her, and she wanted to give him as much of his time slot as possible. He had a persona, he had story-lines…he had TV experience. The one thing Toril wanted above everything else. But till she could nail her own persona, there would be no TV time for her.

Reaching the door, she reached out a hand and took the handle, and was about to pull it down to enter when a voice called out to her.

"Toril, there you are!" It was Billy Gunn, and Toril turned to smile in greeting at him. "I've been looking for you everywhere."

"You have?" Toril was puzzled.

"Yes. Dusty wants to see you in his office. Right now." Billy said.

"Aww crap." Toril managed, shaking her head. "I'm gonna get let go aren't i?"

"Honestly…I don't know. He wouldn't tell me what it was about. We'd better go, I don't want to keep him waiting." Billy replied, before walking off, leading the way to Dusty's office.

Perhaps she could try with TNA instead, Toril thought as they walked. After all, if she made it all the way here, it couldn't be too hard to get in to TNA. Maybe they would be able to get her in to a persona that would work?

* * *

He'd been in Florida for two days. Those two days had been speaking to everyone who'd had some involvement with this person, what they were truly like, what the best way forwards would be. Now he'd settled on an approach, it was time to meet them.

"Are you sure about this, Hunter? I warn you know, once Toril has this bone, she will NOT let it drop." Dusty said as the COO of the WWE walked around his office.

"Dusty, I could not be more positive if I tried. It's all Steph's idea really, I just mentioned it to creative, next thing I know, two weeks later there's a whole persona, a vague storyline, all on my desk, waiting for my personal approval." Hunter turned to look at the man who's brow was creased in a frown behind the desk.

"If that's what you want, Hunter, I'll do everything in my power to make sure it happens. Toril's been fighting to get this far since she was a teenager, wrestling has been the only thing she's ever wanted to do. She's hungry, she wants it badly."

"All the more reason for her to be the next, hopefully, of a select breed of Diva." Hunter replied, as the door knocked.

"Come in!" Called Dusty. The door slowly opened, and in came Billy Gunn, followed by what Hunter now knew was Toril Blackheart. She entered nervously, and now Hunter got a good, up close look at her.

She was tall for a woman, which he knew would probably help. Well built, arms plastered in tattoos. Her black hair was streaked with purple, and it hung down past her shoulders, most of it swept away from her face by the purple bandanna around her head. Her eyes were blue, they darted this way and that way taking in the room. Hunter liked what he saw, and it only re-affirmed his decision.

"Take a seat, Toril," Dusty said. The girl sat down, leaning forwards a little on the seat, resting her arms on her knees.

"So, I take it you're letting me go? The whole "Lady V" thing isn't working, I get it, but...you gotta give me a chance...a different persona maybe?" Toril began, before Hunter interrupted.

"Relax, Toril, we aren't letting you go." He said, making her sigh with relief. "I'm here because I saw your "True Tomboy" persona. I want you to use it instead of Lady V."

"Really? Ok...sure I can do that, sure."

"Dusty will catch up with you later, and we'll get down everything you've thought about to do with your persona. But for this afternoon, I want you to have a one on one session with Billy." Hunter said. "Everything will become clear soon, I promise." He added, looking at the confusion on her face. "But for now, just do what I said. That will be all for now." Toril stood, puzzled, nodded and left the room. There was silence for a moment, before they hear her talking to someone a little way along the corridor.

"You've got an issue, haven't you?" asked Dusty.

"I need evidence of just how much the persona is actually her." Hunter said. "I know she can be the True Tomboy, but how much of it is actually already her?"

"Well, she's throwing a house party this Friday, Hunter, why don't you come along? She's just finished restoring her great grandmother's house, and is throwing a party to celebrate. It'd be a good way to do a bit of recon, and see what everyone thinks of her." Dusty suggested. Hunter smiled.

"That would be a great idea." He replied.

Friday came, and it found Hunter driving down a street in Orlando, looking for a street name he'd never heard before.

"lake Irma Point...Lake Irma Point...Oh for crying out loud, Dusty, you never said it was a private road, no wonder I couldn't find it," Hunter cursed as he finaly found it and turned in. He drove down looking for the last house on the left, just as Dusty had told him, and was pleased to find the man's car parked with several others outside. He checked himself in the mirror, and decided he was glad he was just in a t-shirt and jeans. _Ok, here goes nothing,_ he said, reminding himself to go easy on any beer if he decided to drink. He stepped out the car and walked up to the door, clutching the bottle of wine he'd brought as a housewarming present, and knocked the door loudly.

"Don't worry Tor, I'll get it!" yelled a voice, and footsteps came running to the door. It opened and he came face to face with Justin Gabriel, red cup in hand, and had clearly had one or two to drink already.

"Mr Levesque, Sir...I...I didn't expect to see you here," He managed, his face ashen.

"Justin, great to see you, I was beginning to think I had the wrong house." Hunter replied. "Relax, I'm just here socially, nothing work related, I was in Orlando to sort some things out and I heard there was a party, so I thought I'd pop by."

"Well...come in, come in, I'm sure everyone is going to be pleased to see you," Justin said, opening the door wide and allowing Hunter in.

"I understand this is Toril's place? It's a housewarming?" Hunter asked as he set foot inside.

"Yeah, the main party is down in the basement. Tor's got the band together too."

"The Band?" He asked, as he spotted a BMX leaning against the wall just inside the door.

"Yeah. Adrian plays guitar, Corey plays lead guitar, I play bass and sing,"

"And Tor? I take it she is in the band?"

"She plays the drums," Justin said with a smile. "Help yourself to a drink or two, and head on down."

Hunter took a slow walk the way Justin had gone, through the living room with a beer in hand. He took in a section of the wall that was family photographs and then the next section of the wall, this time covered in photos with a difference. _Isn't that Lita?_ Asked his mind, a closer look confirmed to him it was Toril and Lita, not long before Lita had retired. A glance at another picture showed Toril with Trish Stratus. A third was Toril with Jeff and Matt Hardy. A fourth, which brought a smile to his face was an autographed Polaroid of a very young Toril with the now deceased Mae Young. "_Stay tough, Tomboy"_ it read, above her signature. _God bless that woman_ he thought as he glanced at someone else. In fact, all the pictures on the wall were her and one or two wrestlers, their names written underneath each picture. He saw three empty frames at the top of the list, two below then one on its own above them all. Names were already on the wall, and he smiled as he read them. Himself, Shawn Michaels, and the single frame on its own, The Undertaker. _That right there is the reason she is like people I used to face. Because she bases her outlook on them, she idolizes them_ he realized.

The noise level grew as he headed down to the basement, the sound of guitars being tuned and checked came to him as he reached the bottom of the stairs He hid at the back of the room, watching as staff and talent of NXT mingled, laughed and joked as the band readied themselves. As he was taking in the band posters on the walls, the tool bench in the corner that had, among some beer cups, a skateboard on its back, front wheels missing, Dusty spotted him loitering there, and came over with a smile.

"Hunter, there you are!" He clapped him on the back. "I was just talking to Billy about Toril. He's got quite a bit to discuss with you on Monday. But enough about that, it's great to see you out socializing with us again!" Dusty said, giving him a grin.

"You knew all along once I saw her place I'd be fixed on her, didn't you?" asked Hunter as Dusty lead him over to where Billy Gunn was stood watching the band get ready to play.

"Sort of...well ok yes, yes I did. But I also figured you might need to get out for a bit, to relax." He smiled, as Toril spoke in to the microphone.

"Ok, everyone hear me?" there was a loud "Yes!" in response. "Excellent. Well, firstly, I wanna thank you guys and girls for coming out tonight. You know how long it's taken me and Ricki, my brother, to get this place up to scratch and running happily. This place used to belong to my great grandmother, and had been deserted for over 50 years before I came here. So, now I think it's high time it was filled with music and laughter, the way it used to be. Let's get this party started!" She called, to cheers from the group, before heading back to sit behind the drum kit.

"Any requests? And no, we will not be doing any One flipping Direction." Justin said.

"Devour!" called Paige from the other side of the room.

"Yes Ma'am!" Justin called, before turning to see Toril nodding with a grin.

Hunter had to admit, he really was enjoying himself. No one was trying to schmooze him, and he was free in return to do as he wished. He'd been spotted by Toril, of course, and she'd welcomed him with a smile to the party, and as a result had "Hail to The King" by Avenged Sevenfold played for him. He was chatting with Leo Kruger about the football, when he spotted someone across the room that was vaguely familiar to him.

"Who's that, Leo?" he asked, gesturing to the guy being blatantly chatted up by Sasha Banks.

"That's Ricki Blackheart. Toril's brother."

"Does he play a sport? I'm sure I know him from somewhere," he said, sipping his cup.

"Play? Oh no, he's a rally driver, so Toril said." Leo said in reply as Ricki headed past them to get himself another drink from upstairs. "You know, if you wanted to find out more about her, he is the one to speak to."

"I think I'll do just that," Hunter smiled. He drained what was left of his cup, before heading upstairs to where Ricki was getting a refill. _Here goes nothing,_ he thought, and began his task.

"You're Toril's brother, right? Ricki?" he asked as Ricki offered to fill Hunter's cup from the keg.

"That's me, Triple H." He smiled. "My big sis told me you were here, didn't believe her."

"Actually, I wanted to talk to you about your sister." He said as they meandered back to the living room.

"You got a few questions, I can see. Shoot, I'll do my best to answer."

"Is she really as much of a tomboy as we all see her to be? I don't mean it in a nasty way, of course, but she really comes across as quite a hardcore tomboy." Hunter was surprised to see Ricki laugh, and beckon him to a family photo on the wall. It was Toril, and five men surrounded her, one of them being Ricki. Toril held the title from her last wrestling promotion around her waist, it looked like she had just won it.

"We're a family of six. Toril is the only girl."He explained, before pointing out the various members of the family. "There's me, I'm an international rally driver. This is Martin," He pointed to the tallest of the men surrounding her, with the same pitch black hair as Toril, minus her purple streaks. "Martin is a super-bike racer. Patrick here is a boxer," He indicated the guy next to Martin. "Next to them is Damien, he races in the Moto GP. And the blonde guy on her other side is our youngest bro, Craig. He's a skateboarder and BMX rider. I guess it was kinda pre-determined Toril was going to be a sports woman, although I admit none of us saw her going for wrestling."

"I can see that," Hunter smiled. "She's definitely no girly girl, is she?"

"Oh hell no. Tor hates skirts, dresses, pink and baby blue, glitter and sequins. She only wears red, black or purple makeup, hardly ever has her nails done. She'd rather die than even touch it." Ricki explained. "She's always been this way, ever since we were kids. I mean once, when I was five, Mum came upstairs to find her with a pair of scissors cutting up all the skirts she'd been given." Ricki laughed. Hunter laughed with him, 100% certain now, she was exactly what he wanted.


	2. Chapter 2

Toril had barely slowed her motorbike to a stop in the parking lot when someone called out to her. Removing her helmet, she saw Dusty walking towards her with a smile.

"Morning Dusty!" she smiled.

"Morning Toril! You're wanted in my office ASAP."

"By you?" she asked, puzzled.

"No, by Hunter. He's got plans for you." Dusty replied.

"And as much as I want to, I _don't_ like the sound of that," Toril groaned.

Hunter was pacing Dusty's office. Suit and tie were abandoned today, clothes that he'd often worn back in his heyday were the outfit of choice. Jeans, trainers for the ring, and a DX t-shirt. He knew what kind of task he'd set himself, and he knew what a lot, if not all of the locker room would say. He knew there was a great chance that some people wouldn't like what was about to go down. _Screw them. It's about time the world saw another Chyna, another Mae Young, another Lita even. A modern day tough as nails girl who could take on the best men in the business,_ Hunter told himself as he looked at Dusty's Hall of Fame picture on the wall. He heard voices, and looked around in time to see the door open and Dusty usher Toril in to the room, and closed the door. She seated herself with what Hunter could tell was a worried look on her face.

"I know you're probably wondering what Friday was about, and I know I was a bit harsh not to tell you." He said, sitting down on the edge of the desk, causing the other man to laugh and roll his eyes as Dusty got back behind the desk. Toril nodded, waiting for him to continue as he paused, unsure about how to approach the subject. "You remember Chyna, right?"

"Yes Sir, one of the people I used to look up to as a kid. She was so tough, and holding the Intercontinental title...that was awesome." Toril replied.

"How would you like to be the modern day version of her? The modern day Mae Young? The next version of Lita?"

"Me? I don't know..." Toril found herself surprised and shocked that he was asking. "Those are some big shoes to fill."

"Your True Tomboy persona is perfect, it's exactly what I want. I want to line you up to one day show every guy in the business up and take that WWE Championship, to show the world women like Mae, Lita and Chyna still exist, and you won't go down without a fight. I'll get you fighting with guys from day one, train you up to handle everything they can. One on one sessions with main roster talent when they come to the center." Hunter said, and he could see she was considering it, her face told him she was thinking it over, and so he dropped his ace card. "You'll get plenty of TV time, and soon, your persona, and I use the term loosely, really won't need much to make it work. We just need to give you some one on one time with Billy Gunn, and he'll have you ready to fight guys in no time."

_TV time_. The one thing she wanted above everything else. And she could have it, if she agreed. And titles! Not limited to the Diva belt, actual titles to fight for just like the guys did. Toril smiled as Hunter held out a hand to shake hers.

"I'm in. When do I start?" she said, gripping it firmly and shaking.

"Excellent. You won't regret it. And as for when do you start, how about right now. Show this old man what you've got." He said with a smile.

"Wait a sec...With you? But...you're Triple H...The Game..." Toril spluttered.

"I know. And it will prove a point. If you are tough enough to tussle with The Game before we start training you, imagine what it will be like once you get to Raw. Because I am determined you WILL get to Raw." He said. With that he stood up, walked over to the office door and opened it. "I'll meet you in the rings in 20 minutes." Toril stood, gave him a nod and left the room, her bag over her shoulder, walking towards the changing rooms.

"_I am about to step in the ring with Triple H...I must, must, MUST be insane,"_ she told herself as she changed. Toril finished tying her laces, put on deodorant, and looked herself up and down in the mirror as she stood there. She would have to do. As she was about to leave, the door came flying open and in came Paige.

"It's true isn't it? The whole complex is buzzing. You're going against Triple H?" she asked as Sasha Banks and Jojo came in too.

"How did you find out?" she asked, beginning to stretch herself and warm up.

"He told us. Said he wanted to see if it was all talk that you were nasty in the ring," Paige said.

"Great...I'm gonna get my ass handed to me on a plate, you know."

"Come on, Tor, have faith." Said Jojo. "You could give him a run for his money if you wanted."

"Maybe. I just want to see where I measure up, is all. See if I'm as good as the guys I watched growing up. And if I can even almost pinfall Triple H, that's good enough for me." She said with half a smile.

Walking to the rings, Toril felt her stomach twist and turn. The three girls walked with her chattering away, not seeming to notice their friend's silence. The fear that she wouldn't match up to Triple H's expectations ran riot as she tried, and failed, to quiet the voices telling her she would make a laughing stock of herself. As she pushed open the door to the rings, she was a little alarmed to see a lot of people waiting to see what was going on. Triple H was in the ring, and as he spotted her, smiled and backed to the other side of the ring. Toril tried to pay the people surrounding her no heed, ignored the few late comers as they slipped in the doors behind her and headed for the centre ring.

"Sure you want to do this?" asked Toril as she got in the ring, and the two began circling each other. Her friends in the audience began to chant and cheer for her.

"Very sure. After all, I need to know if you got what it takes," He said with a smile, and Toril knew what he was doing. He was goading her in to attacking, and she wasn't going to fall for this one.

"Come at me old timer, let's see if you still got it," Toril said, goading him right back. The smile on his face said he too knew what she was doing, and the pair went for each other, locking up in the middle of the ring.

The match was more about Triple H finding her weak spots and her best moves than an actual match, and Toril found herself being allowed to push harder and harder as they fought, even though Hunter could easily pin her. He allowed her a few near falls at least, before Triple H put Toril in a pin. The audience erupted in cheers as Toril was helped up, a smile on her face as Dusty announced Triple H the winner.

"So, how did I measure up?" She asked, wiping her forehead free of sweat.

"You did great. There's work to be done sure, but you know that. But you almost had me a few times." Hunter replied, as people began to disperse again. Three familiar figures however came up to the ring, and climbed in.

"Hey guys, glad you could make it." Hunter said in greeting to the three.

"Hi Hunter," said the first. "Didn't think you tussled with the Diva's."

"Not normally, Dean, no. She's a little different, however. Nice work today Tor. Tomorrow you and Billy will start in the rings. Hit the showers." He smiled.

"Yes Sir." Toril said, climbing out of the ring, and heading past the three men.

"Different huh?" asked one with blonde and brown hair as Toril passed.

"On a whole other level. Roman stop staring, we've got a storyline to discuss," Triple H added as Toril reached the doors. She turned back, Roman was still watching and she winked at him, jolting him out of his reverie, before heading to the showers with a smirk.

* * *

As she sat home that night, watching an old Wrestlemania match on TV, she wondered if Hunter had plans for The Shield to cause her hassle on the main roster. _Yeah right_, said her mind, as she thought back to how they had first met.

Three years earlier, before the performance center was even conceived, the men who would become The Shield were at FCW, the proving ground back then for new talent. Toril was there too. She'd just won a shot at getting a place at the training grounds, and was on a tour with a group of six other girls. Toril was bored shitless. These girls were completely different to her. They talked about makeup and getting tans…Toril wanted to talk about the Moto GP race, the new signing to Tama Drums, and her new high score on Call of Duty.

"So, girls, this is where you train. There's no separate gym hours here, so any work out you do, you do in front of all of us," Said Dusty, gesturing to the gym. A few of the girls scowled or looked disgusted. Toril smiled. Guys in the gym meant picking up tricks to be a tougher opponent. This pleased her, a lot. She heard the three guys closest talking as Dusty answered the questions the group had.

"Look, new blood," said Dean, looking over. "Wait, is that a guy back there?"

"You mean in the t-shirts and jeans?" asked Roman. Seth too looked over, as Toril brushed hair from her face. "No, that's a girl alright. A proper tomboy too, by the look of it."

"Ah, she just wants to be another Lita. Another Trish." Said Seth, before going back to his weights. "Another wrestler wannabe."

"I think she heard you, Seth." Said Roman, as Toril scowled at him. As the group exited, she called him a wanker with a hand gesture.

Toril never struck up a friendship with the group, and was excluded often from the group's training sessions as a result, painfully obvious to everyone. Not that she cared. She spent her free time in the gym, hoping against hope to see a WWE main roster star there, and maybe learn some tips and tricks. She'd gotten this far, there was no way she was going home. As the week wore on, little did she know it, but the wrestlers already at FCW were taking note of the outsider, watching her from afar. They liked this girl who was full of attitude, who would rather spend the night playing Call of Duty and going to rock concerts than going to a beauty parlour after work and getting her tan topped up.

A week later, it was Toril who had defied all odds, ignored the girls and was still there. A week became two, two weeks became three, and she was still there, taking a beating and giving one out. The soon to be Shield saw her often, although they never spoke. All that was about to change.

Toril had walked in to the gym, gotten to the weights bench and was happily working out, headphones in as she did so. She was just getting in to her stride when someone walked up to her and stood expectantly in front of her. Toril pulled out a headphone before speaking, continuing with the dumbbell in her hand as she did so.

"Can I help you?" She asked, evenly. She was un-aware the whole gym was watching.

"Yes. I want to use the weights bench. Now." Said the owner of the boots. She looked up to see Damien Sandow stood in front of her.

"Get in line. I was here first, you can wait." She replied.

"I don't think you understand. I use what I want, when I want..."

"Except when I am using it." Toril replied, putting down the weight in her hand and pulling out the headphone left in her ear. She stood up, looking him dead in the eye as she spoke. " You don't boss me around, Sandow. Ever."

"Why don't you put your skills where your mouth is, little girl." He replied. Toril scowled at him. She hated being called a little girl.

"Name the place and time. I'll be there to kick your slimy ass all over the ring. That is, unless you're afraid of being beaten by a little girl," She said, holding out her hand.

"In the ring, tonight. 9pm. I'd say bring a second, but I don't think anyone here likes you enough to do so." He said gripping her hand harder than he needed, and shaking it, before walking away.

"Hey Sandow...better bring a hanky, you'll need it to mop up your tears after I'm done with you." She called, before going back to working out.

That night, Toril pulled up in the car park on her motorbike, ready for the fight she had gotten herself in to. She walked in to the building with her head held high, her mind set, and her stomach churning. She didn't want to do this, but she had been challenged, and Toril did NOT back down from a challenge. As she came in to the building, her heart, and her head, were in full agreement that she was about to get her ass kicked, and all because she couldn't keep her big mouth shut. She walked to the changing rooms, the corridors empty of anyone. Toril was well aware they would all be in the ring, the few lackeys Sandow had would be waiting to hurt her. Except, as she walked from the changing room to the ring, the corridors were empty. There was no one to jump her, to threaten her to stay away. Toril wondered if it was because she was a girl he thought there was no need. Toril pushed the double doors that lead to the ring wide open, drawing herself up to her full height as she came in. She held her head high, ignoring the others and their friends as they sat around in the chairs for the audience, and walked up in to the ring.

Damien stood opposite her, looking down his nose at her as he did so. Another wrestler, the soon to be Fandango, was refereeing.

"Right you two. This will be a match won only by pinfall or submission. If you are injured to the point you cannot continue, your second may continue on your behalf. Sandow, who's your second?" He asked. The man now called Curtis Axel stepped forwards.

"He is."

"Ok, Blackheart, who's yours?" A moment of panic swept through Toril. She'd not asked anyone to be her second. As she was about to state she didn't need one, the sound of footsteps on the canvas sounded behind her.

"I am." Toril turned to see Roman Reigns stand behind her. He smiled at her, Toril returned it thankfully.

"Ok you two, let's get this over with. Ring the bell." Fandango called.

The bell rang and Toril wasted no time in going for Sandow's legs, rather than locking up as he had been expecting. She swept them from under him, landing him on the floor. He rolled out of the way and scrambled to his feet, and the pair locked together. The fight was well and truly on.

Outside the ring, Roman stood watching with Seth and Dean. He couldn't do anything, couldn't interfere, and truth be told, both he and Curtis were only there for show. No one wanted to end up with a second fighting for them. But, as the fight wore on, it quickly became clear that Toril wasn't going to be such a pushover.

"She's a right little Spitfire isn't she?" asked Dean.

"Not your usual Diva, that's for certain." Seth added.

In the ring, Toril had a slight advantage. Sandow was getting frustrated and annoyed that Toril wasn't going down as quickly as he wanted her to, and this was playing in to Toril's hands. Finally, she'd had enough. She sat down, crossed her legs, tucked her head into her chest and wrapped one arm around her ankle, rolling herself in to a ball. She then extended her remaining arm between her legs and waited. Sandow looked at her, confused, and laughed, thinking her easy prey. He marched over, and grabbed her hand at which point Toril unrolled in to an arm lock, trapping him and forcing him in to the submission hold. He yelled, he pulled, he wriggled and twisted, but Toril was locked on tight and wasn't moving. Eventually, Sandow gave up, and tapped out.

"I don't fucking believe it," Dean said.

"What...the fuck...was that?" asked Seth aloud.

"I've never seen that before." Roman said as Toril stood, being hailed the winner. As she looked down on Sandow, she pulled a hanky from the pocket of her jeans, and dropped it on him as a final insult, before walking off. Roman, Seth and Dean had every intention of going after her to introduce themselves, and asking what that move was. Instead, they found themselves stopping Sandow and his friends from attacking her, people watching as a four on four tussle ensued, and Toril, with the boys, were victorious.

They beat a hasty retreat however, running until they reached the car park and Toril's bike.

"Thanks for the back up," Toril gasped. "What do I call you?"

"I'm Roman...that's Dean, and that's Seth." Panted Roman.

"Toril. AKA Spitfire," she smiled, referring to Dean's earlier remark.

"Spitfire it is." Seth laughed. "Let's get out of here."

And that was it. Although they hardly spoke, no one messed with Toril, and kept their distance at all times whenever the three boys were around. People moved up to main roster, and newcomers arrived. Then she watched as Roman, Dean and Seth left for the heights of the NXT series, and eventually main roster. All the while waiting for her chance. And now, now she finally had it.


	3. Chapter 3

Apologies for the delay in posting this next chapter! Things are a little haywire at home at the moment! I'm trying to get up to date on these fics for you all, so please, bare with me...and enjoy!

* * *

It was six months before Hunter was happy enough to let her debut on NXT. During that time she'd been put under gruelling work outs, set against every guy in the locker room. Had one on one training sessions with stars like Daniel Bryan and Dolph Ziggler when they visited the new Performance Centre. Finally, in July 2014, Toril got her NXT debut.

It was planned so that her friend Adrian Neville could be there for her while she fought, and to that end it was made a mixed tag team match. Their opponents were Tyler Breeze and Sasha Banks. Tyler was less than amused, and had nearly pitched a fit in rehearsals, until JBL and Triple H had told him to shut up, do the scene or walk away permanently. With a scowl, he relented, and Toril practised as much as she could, eventually they resorted to telling Breeze to fuck off and practice with Adrian. Now, she was backstage, ready to go in body, but not in mind.

"Tor…calm down…" Adrian said in his thick northern accent, taking her shaking hands in his. He crouched in front of her as she sat on an equipment box, trying to focus. "Come on pet, you've trained every single day for the last six months for this moment. Hunter has every faith in you to do this." As he spoke, he undid the messy tape from her hands and knuckles, picked up the reel nearby and re-did it.

"Adrian...I am so scared right now. I've wanted this for so long...I don't want to fuck this up. Hunter has such faith in me. He's put so much on me," she said, watching Adrian as he worked. "I don't want to let him down, Ady."

"Shit, Tor, you really are nervous. You haven't said this amount of soppy, realistic shit in like...forever. "He joked, and Toril laughed involuntarily. "That's better. You will go out there tonight and you're going to shine." Toril nodded wordlessly as the stagehand gave the signal. Ready or not, now it was time.

"Introducing first, the team of Adrian Neville and, making her NXT debut, Feral!" called the announcer as Feral's music hit. Tor and Adrian came down to the ring, both greeting the crowds with open arms, unaware that the match was being closely observed from the commentary box by someone other than the commentary team.

CM Punk, making a guest appearance on NXT, was watching the match with interest, he knew that two of the four were earmarked for transition to the main roster. As Sasha Banks and Tyler Breeze made their way down the walkway, he wondered if that was why Hunter was lurking out of sight backstage. He'd wondered how long it would be till Adrian came up, but he'd never seen Feral wrestle before.

He'd heard the rumours, of course, everyone did then they came to NXT for a visit, or to train. That she was mean, nasty, had an evil streak a mile wide. That she prided herself on working like The Undertaker, Kane, Shawn Michaels, and Triple H among others. All the greats. And as she yelled something indecipherable to the crowds, Punk had to admit he could see it in her very ring presence.

He watched as she pushed a strand of the purple and black hair away from her face, and took in her ring gear. More akin to John Cena than a Diva, she wore black cut off jeans, a black t-shirt with sleeves and neck missing, and a black bandana keeping her hair back, which was lost as soon as Adrian tagged her in. Punk wondered briefly if she knew John at all.

The match wore on, and then it happened. Tyler managed to throw Adrian out of the ring, and Adrian fell to the floor, hitting his head on the floor, and in the night's storyline, knocking him out. Tor stepped in to the ring as the ringside doctor went to tend to Adrian, and Tyler did as he was supposed to, and went to tag in Sasha. Sasha on the other hand, wanted nothing to do with Tor, and jumped down from the apron and walked off as Tyler turned to tag her in.

"Where are you going? Come back here!" he yelled as she exited the arena. He turned back to where Toril was waiting, but before Tor could attack, or Tyler could do anything else, Triple H, came out.

"Well, it looks to me like we need to find another partner for you, Tyler. Or you can forfeit…" He said, as behind Tyler, Tor got a microphone. It was now or never.

"Mr Helmsley, Sir, there is a third option," Toril said, and CM Punk watched on intrigued. Triple H looked her up and down a moment, as if assessing her, considering her.

"Go on, I'm listening." He said, looking at her as she stood, uncertain in the middle of the ring. She took a breath and spoke.

"You can make this a singles match, and let me face Tyler one on one. I know it's against every rule in the book, but this is my debut, so screw it. Let me prove to the world why they call me Feral." She offered. Punk watched on as Triple H considered the option, and Punk knew Tor was right. It was breaking every rule about mixed competitions the WWE had. So he was just as surprised when Triple H smiled, and nodded before speaking.

"Restart the match. Tyler Breeze will fight Feral…and if he doesn't, it will be marked down as a win by forfeit." He said, as Tyler began to complain and shout it wasn't fair.

Over at the commentary box, CM Punk was shocked. _Is this really happening?_ He thought to himself. It seemed it was, as Feral and Tyler went at each other anew. He watched as this fierce girl took Tyler for a ride and then some, pulling out moves one after the other and giving Tyler no room for recovery. It was easy to see Tyler didn't know what to expect, and had no defence. Then, the crowd watched as Toril went in to the mysterious move she'd pulled all those years ago, the Lady of The Lake. CM Punk furrowed his brow not sure what the hell the move was, as Tyler took the bait and found himself in an arm lock, tapping out moments later.

"Here is your winner, Feral!" called the announcer, as she slipped out of the ring to see to her friend Adrian, who was now awake and leaning against the railing.

"Nicely done, Feral." Adrian smiled. "You did good."

"Cheers Adrian. Let's get you backstage, yeah?" She smiled, helping him as they walked around the ring and up the walkway.

"Feral!" yelled Tyler from the ring. "I'm not done with you! You stupid, silly little girl!" he yelled. The crowd "ooohed" as Toril paused halfway up the walkway. The look on her face was pure fury.

"Tor...no, don't listen...no don't!" yelled Adrian as Toril turned, ran down the walkway and slid between the bottom ropes.

"What did you call me?" she asked, face to face with him.

"A stupid, silly little girl"

"That's what I thought." Toril grinned, and next thing the crowds saw, Toril delivered him a vicious uppercut, followed by an enziguri kick. Tyler dropped to the canvas like a sack of potatoes, Toril looking at him with distain. "You won't be calling me that ever again."

The show was over. Tyler was sulking because Toril had destroyed him. Toril, on the other hand, was on cloud nine. Her debut had been a storming success, Triple H had congratulated her personally before he left for Smackdown.

"About damn time too, Tor. You needed it." Adrian said.

"You think I did alright?"

"Alright? My god, did you not hear the cheers? You were fantastic! You were amazing!" Adrian said. "I hope I'm getting my turn in the future!"

"Damn straight!" Toril laughed.

"You're quite nasty in that ring," said a voice, and Toril turned to see CM Punk next to her.

"Thank you. I pride myself on it," She said, flashing a grin at him. "Feral." Toril held out a hand and CM Punk shook it, introducing himself as Adrian made a swift exit.

"So, the buzz is you're the new project for Hunter." He said as he let go of her hand.

"Project? I prefer the term "Rule Breaker" myself. Seriously though, H has a lot of faith in me, he can see a lot in my future. Maybe I'm what the WWE needs. I don't know. But he's got my back"

"And I can see why. You've got a lot going for you." Punk replied, before asking her if she felt like grabbing a bite to eat before he left.

* * *

Her spot on the roster was sealed, and with every appearance her TV personality grew stronger and stronger. She ripped through the Diva division, and a great show was made of her turning down the Diva belt opportunity, and instead requesting a shot at the NXT Championship. Her decision sent waves through the crowds, the majority absolutely loving her brazen and forceful attitude.

The first thing she had to do after announcing that was to have an interview with Renee Young. Toril liked Renee, the woman always had a kind word and a smile for everyone. They stood in front of the cameras, this being Toril's first interview, Dusty was watching on eagerly from behind the camera. She knew that Hunter was also going to watch this before it aired, so she wanted to make sure it was perfect.

"So, Feral, the past three months since you came to NXT have been a bit of a whirlwind for you, would that be fair to say?"

"You are spot on, Renee. It's about time this place had its roots shaken, the cobwebs dusted off and shown exactly what female wrestlers today look like." Toril replied.

"Talking of shaking things up, we saw earlier that you _rejected_ a shot at Charlotte's title, the NXT Diva's Championship, and requested from William Regal a shot at the NXT Championship. The question we're all wondering, really is why? Why would you do that, to put yourself against someone like Adrian Neville, if he retains his title after next week?"

"Well, Renee, it's simple. You see, in wrestling, there are people I look up to and admire. You know the kind of people I mean. Triple H. The Undertaker. Shawn Michaels. Randy Orton. The Rock. People from the Attitude Era who took no crap, and dished out a beating without hesitation. But there's also three women I look up to, three women who inspire me. Mae Young. Lita. Chyna. They prove a woman isn't limited to looking pretty and smiling, that you can take the bull by the horns, and you can moonsault off the top rope on to it if you want to. And Chyna held the Intercontinental Title. Twice. And she beat a guy for it."

"And you want to follow in her footsteps, maybe, and one day get a shot at that yourself?" Renee asked.

"Nah, not just that, Renee. I want to go further. Push the boundaries harder. Hell, one day, I want to hold the WWE World Heavyweight Championship. Now all the guys up in arms about my declaration can calm down, I'm not there yet. But to get there, I have to get my hands on the NXT Championship. And if that means I go through Kevin Owens, so be it. If I have to go through Sammi Zayne, Tyler Breeze, hell, even Adrian Neville, so be it. That belt is the first step on my ladder, and I'm going to grab it with both hands. But that is all down to Mr Regal. If he wants to be the one to send me on this path, he's got to let me have this shot." She finished. The camera cut to the ring for a fight, and Dusty came over and clapped her on the shoulder.

"I tell you girl, this persona of yours, it's driving the crowds through the roof!" he said with a broad smile.

"That's because it's 95% me, Dusty." She replied as he walked her off.

"I see it more and more every time you come on screen. Go get yourself showered and grab some food. You're good for the night."

"Will do. See you tomorrow." She replied, before heading off to the showers.

The next day, she was at the Performance centre earlier than usual. Today she had a one on one three hour session with a main roster star, although she didn't know who. Breakfast had been spent wondering who it was, like the previous times before the ID of the star had been kept a secret. She'd sparred with Daniel Bryan, Dolph Ziggler and Jack Swagger, each man imparting his own wisdom and tips and tricks she had tried to apply in each fight she had. She sat in the middle of the centre ring, watching the doors, waiting for her next instructor. The doors opened to reveal to her surprise a recent set of NXT graduates. The Shield.

"So. To what do I owe this pleasure?" Toril asked, as the three men came over and got in the ring.

"Pleasure's all ours," Dean smirked. Making Toril roll her eyes.

"Seriously though. H said he's happy with everything you can do. There's just one aspect he wants you to polish off." Seth said, elbowing Dean with a grin.

"And that is?" Toril asked, getting to her feet and moving so she was leaning on the ropes behind her.

"Simple. Fighting dirty." Roman replied. "It's one thing to be squeaky clean like you are. But it's going to take a little more than that to retain the belt you're after. So you gotta learn to fight rough, fight mean, fight hard. We're here for the next three weeks, every Thursday and Friday, to get you in to that."

"Well, Gentlemen. We should get started." Toril said with a grin that matched Dean's. "Where do we begin?"

* * *

William Regal's decision on if she was to be allowed to fight for the guy's belt would be aired the following Thursday, and The Shield worked her hard during their training session. Every nasty low down trick in the book, she was shown it, how to use it, and how to time it so a ref wouldn't see it. And boy, did she get some bruises in return. When she came in to filming on that week's NXT, Toril was sporting a beautiful shiner of a black eye. She'd just about decided to head to makeup to try hiding it, when Dusty stopped her.

"Leave it. You're the True Tomboy, Right? Tomboys get bruised." He said. Toril smiled, and nodded, and went to change as dusty watched on.

"Do you think Hunter's doing the right thing, Dusty?" asked Adrian Neville as he came over.

"For Toril? Without fail. She needs this, you know she does."

"But what about for the WWE?" Adrian asked. "Once Regal announces it's a yes, there's going to be some kind of backlash."

"I'm sure Hunter has a game plan, Adrian. He always does."

"Ah. There you are Feral." The camera panned to the door as Toril came in, dressed to wrestle. Toril stepped inside the room and greeted William Regal with a warm smile.

"You asked to see me, Mr Regal?" she asked as he gestured to a seat. Toril did so as he continued speaking.

"I did indeed. I've thought long and hard this past week, about what you've requested. And I've made a decision. I'm going to give you the shot."

"Really? You are?" asked Toril excitedly. William held up a hand as if to stop her.

"I am. On one condition." Toril raised an eyebrow and leant back in the seat.

"Name it." She replied.

"You work from the bottom up. Back of the line, no fast tracks, no queue jumping. If you want this shot, you're going to have to prove to me that you're going to do whatever it takes, blood sweat and tears, to get the job done." There was a smile from the girl as she nodded and spoke.

"I'm no stranger to my own blood, Mr Regal." Toril replied, holding out a hand to take the one offered. "I promise you, you won't regret it."

"I hope not. Because you start tonight. You'll face Enzo Amore to get that little bit closer to the gold."

"I'd better go get ready. I don't want to keep him waiting." Toril smiled and walked out the room, as Triple H came from off camera to sit in her seat.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" he asked. Hunter smiled.

"If she wants to play with the boys, let her. Let her get hurt, she'll soon change her mind. Sometimes we don't like what's best for business, Mr Regal, but we'll do what we have to, because that's what it is. Best for Business."

* * *

The show was over. Enzo had been beaten, much to his, and Big Cass's annoyance, leading to him demanding a re-match the following week. Toril had showered, changed, done a meet and greet with some fans, and was now returning to get her bag from some lockers near the ring area. She was on a high, things were going her way and then some. As she pulled her bag from the locker, a piece of paper fluttered to the floor. She frowned, not remembering that she had put anything lose in the locker, and opened it. Someone had gone to the liberty of typing a message, and sliding it in her locker.

_Don't play with things that don't belong to you, Feral. That is our belt, no-one else's. Give up now, and you can walk away. Continue down this path and you'll pay for it_.

Toril slammed the locker shut, and screwed up the ball of paper, throwing it in the bin. She would do what the hell she wanted, and no-one, unless it was Triple H, was going to stop her.


	4. Chapter 4

She said nothing to anyone about the letter. After all, it would just be a small annoyance, everyone would get a reprimand, a reminder that she had just as much right to go for the gold as any of the guys, and there was nothing anyone could do about it. And so her pursuit began. At first, the crowds were unsure of how the story would work. Toril had to admit, even she was wary, she didn't see how it could possibly work, but she did as Hunter instructed. Worked her way through the ranks, and built up The True Tomboy's character.

When she reached her first match against the big guns, she found another note in her locker. It repeated the warning from the first note. Toril scowled and slammed her locker as Baron Corbin came past.

"Everything ok?" he asked, frowning.

"Yeah. Some idiot trying to intimidate me in to not following my storyline. Guess someone's manhood is feeling threatened." She said, showing him the note. Corbin frowned as he read what was on the paper.

"You should tell Dusty, at the very least." He advised. Toril shrugged her shoulders.

"It's just a message, a scrap of paper. Hardly worth worrying Dusty about, is it?" she said, screwing it up and chucking it in a nearby bin.

"If you say so, Tor. You ready to start on the title run tonight?" he asked as they began to walk towards the arena.

"Too right I am." She said with a gleeful smile. "I can't wait. I'm so excited to get this chance, and I don't want to blow it. Tonight's going to be ace."

And the crowds certainly agreed. Toril was on top form, the True Tomboy decimating her opponent for the next spot in line for the belt. The current holder, Finn Balor, came out as she celebrated being made the new Number One contender for the belt.

"Well done, well done." He said, smiling and clapping as he walked down to the ring. He got in, went over and shook her hand. "So. Looks like we'll be fighting for this belt, then?"

"It does. Hope you won't be too embarrassed when I take it from you." She countered. The pair were friends on screen, so banter wasn't unexpected.

"Why would I be embarrassed?" he asked with a smile. "After all, I'll be keeping it," He said, before dropping Toril to the canvas with a well placed kick to the gut, then smashing her over the head with the belt. The crowds booed and hissed as Toril lay there, Finn towering over her as she held her head. "This belt belongs to me, Tomboy. No one else" He added, before friends from backstage came haring out to her side, Austin Aries and Samoa Joe leading the charge.

"You ok?" asked Austin as she sat herself up. Toril nodded, and her friends stood guard as Finn backed off up the ramp while the show ended. She was helped up to the backstage area where she insisted she was ok, shook Finn's hand on an excellent double cross, and took herself to medical.

After being cleared, and having a shower and changing, she was all ready to head home. As she got out to her motorbike, Toril saw a piece of paper on her seat. She rolled her eyes, realising it was another note. But upon opening it all she got were the words "You were warned." Typed on the paper. She shook her head and screwed up the paper. At least, she would have done, if someone hadn't hit her from behind, knocking her to the floor. Taken unawares, she was no match for the two attackers who began to lay in to her. While it seemed like forever, the attack was only for minutes when a voice called out.

"Hey! Stop!" it yelled.

"Remember, Toril, we can take it all way. Stop now or suffer the consequences," said the voice, grabbing her by the chin, and then throwing her back as they released her and ran. Footsteps chased them, while others still skidded to a stop next to her. She could feel her ribs hurt, she felt like there was blood coming from her face, and put a hand to the obvious locations of her lips, nose, and finally her forehead and cheeks. Nothing. Hands helped her to her feet and she saw Finn, Baron Corbin, Austin Aries and Samoa Joe.

"What happened?" asked Austin.

"No idea...I found a note on my bike, I picked it up, next thing I know they're laying in to me and I'm on the floor." She replied, wincing as she tried to straighten up.

"Motherfuckers...Cass, any luck?" asked Samoa Joe as Big Cass, Enzo Amore, Hideo Itami, Bayley and Carmella came back, looking pissed off and annoyed.

"Bastards got away." Cass replied, his fists clenched. "We should get you to the medics, Tomboy. That looked like a hell of a beat down you were getting."

"I'm good, guys, really," Toril tried protesting, but no one was hearing any of it. It wasn't till both Big Cass and Samoa Joe threatened to pick her up and carry her to the medic themselves that she finally relented. Finn put an arm around her to steady her as they walked her to the medic's room, everyone on alert for whoever was responsible.

Dusty had been in his office when there was a rapid knock on the door, and it opened before he could say come in.

"Dusty, I know you said not to bug you, but Toril got attacked in the car park," Baron Corbin said as he entered.

"Attacked? By who?" Dusty asked, standing immediately. He darted out from behind his desk and followed Baron as he led Dusty to the medic's room. Will Regal had joined them by the time they reached the medical room, and Baron had explained what they had seen. Two people, men he guessed, dressed head to toe in black. Gloves, balaclavas, the lot. They had been kicking the living daylights out of Toril when everyone had come out, ready to head home for the night. Cass, Hideo, Enzo, Bayley and Carmella had given chase, but lost them.

"I don't understand." Will said as they came in. "who would want to do this? And who'd risk enough to throw the whole title picture in to disarray?"

"It's because of me, because I'm a girl going for a guy's title." Toril said as the medics felt her injured body, checking for breaks etc. She sucked in a sharp breath. "I've had some notes telling me to back off the gold, that I shouldn't go for it."

"Why didn't you say anything?" Asked Dusty.

"Because I'm a fucking idiot. And there were only two of them. One when I started the storyline, and one this evening. Next thing I know, I get a note...ow...that says that I was warned, and I have two people kicking the shit out of me." Toril winced as one of the medics manipulated an arm to see if there had been any damage done. "Don't can it, Will, Dusty. Don't, it will only prove to them they win this battle. This stupid little pissing contest."

"It's not our decision to can the story, Tor, its Hunter's. But rest assured, we're not going to. It will take a lot more to make us can your storyline." Will Regal reassured as she stood, finally having been given the all clear. "But, Hunter will have to know."

* * *

It had been a good morning, Hunter decided as he sipped his coffee. He'd approved a storyline for a re-uniting of The Shield, organised some contract signings, booked three more matches for the next pay per view, and that was all before ten am. He was about to check out another possible NXT recruit, when the office phone rang. It was Deborah, he had a call from Dusty and Will Regal on line one. Apparently it sounded pretty serious. Hunter said he would take it, and to put them through. He put the pair on loudspeaker so he could continue to work and not need to hold the handset while he talked.

"Dusty, Will, great to hear from you both. How are you?" he asked, rifling through a stack of papers on his desk.

"Good thanks Hunter,"

"Pretty good, can't complain. You?"

"I'm good thanks guys. So, to what do I owe the pleasure of this call?" He asked. Dusty explained the reason for his call and Hunter slowed looking through his paperwork, asking him to repeat his words. Then he stopped, and picked up the receiver. "I really, really hope this is some kind of prank, or hazing ritual," he said, and cursed as both Dusty and Will replied in the negative. NXT hazing usually involved a beat down with the foam blocks in the practise pit, or being dropped on to the soft ring being used for practising high flying moves. Usually though it was a dunking in the showers. There was silence from Hunter as Will explained everything that had happened, including the notes. Hunter swore again.

"What about Toril, is she ok?"

"Apart from a little beat up and bruised, she's fine. She's more concerned about her storyline being canned." Dusty replied.

"We're not canning it, not this easily. If she wants to fight this, we will. When is her title fight?" Hunter asked, picking up his calendar.

"The next NXT pay per view." There was the sound of papers being flicked through from the other end of the line.

"Ok. I will be there. This is a big, ongoing storyline that we're working on here, and we can't let it be derailed because of some guy who's bent out of shape she might get the gold before him." Hunter said, his brow knitted with annoyance. "And guys, don't keep it a secret I'm coming to watch. Hell, let's work it in to a storyline if we have to. I doubt whoever it is will have the balls to show up and do the same thing if I'm there."

Despite her injuries, Toril refused to take the next few weeks easy. She went out every night and fought to the best of her ability, to the point where everyone agreed those who attacked her would be idiotic at best to attack again. But the notes didn't stop. Telling her that she would get other prizes if she left the guy's belt alone, that she would even be allowed to take the intercontinental belt if she just stepped back and let things happen as they should, without her input on the title scene. Toril kept each one at Will and Dusty's request. They were not about to let this go up in flames, they said, and wanted as much evidence to catch the attackers as possible. As the title fight got closer, Toril found herself attacked again, this time she was ready for them and managed to fight off her attackers, grabbing one by the arm and pulling off the hoody he wore as he escaped.

"Come back here you fucking cowards!" she yelled as footsteps came running towards her and she was joined by Mojo Rawley, Tye Dillinger and Austin Aries.

"Again?" Tye asked, as Toril leant back against the wall.

"Yeah, again. This was all I manage to grab from them," she said holding up the offending jacket. "How in the hell is a jacket going to help me?" Toril threw it on the floor, and Mojo picked it up.

"Toril, you are pissing out blood above your eye!" exclaimed Austin as she dabbed her face with her t-shirt. He pulled off his own t-shirt and folded it up to act like a band aid of some sort until they could get her to medical.

"Austin, I'm good, honestly," she tried to protest.

"Sure you are. You want a scar on your eyebrow like Roman Reigns got a year back? Because unless you head to medical right now, it's gonna be ten times worse. Walk, woman, or I'll fucking carry you." He said, shaking his head and putting the now folded t-shirt to her wound before taking her hand and placing it over the make shift bandage.

"You are a right bloody mess, Tor, and I don't mean it nicely." Said Mojo as he accompanied them, Tye going to tell Dusty and Will Regal about what had happened.

That Thursday she was supposed to be training with Roman and Dean. So when she walked in and they saw her eyebrow, they weren't pleased.

"The hell happened to you?" asked Dean, with a half frown, half scowl.

"Look, I know imitation's the sincerest form of flattery and all that crap, but you didn't have to go that far to imitate me," Roman said, with a half-hearted grin. He got a punch on the shoulder.

"I got in a fight," she said with a shrug. They didn't want to hear what was going on in the halls of NXT now they were main roster, she decided. "S'ok, I won. Sorta."

"I wouldn't call it winning," Roman replied.

"I would…scars are badges from battle, y'know, proves you survived." Dean said with a shrug, looking at the stitches.

"So the scar you got from chinning the cupboard door on the tour bus…"

"Hey, it was attacking me, it's a battle wound!" Dean said with a protest. Roman and Toril burst in to laughter as Dean mock-elbowed Roman in the ribs, hitting the air just in front of him.

"So, let's get this training session started yeah? I have a title fight two weeks from now, I need to be ready to handle anything Balor throws at me." Toril said as Roman finished inspecting her stitches, going as far as running a finger underneath the row

"Ah, you can do that already." Dean said dismissively. "We're here just to help you polish up, really. I reckon you'll be coming up come the Rumble." Toril laughed as she clambered in to the ring, dropping her bottle of water behind the corner turnbuckle.

"Doubt it! Rumble is way too far away!" she laughed. "Besides, H is coming for my title fight. If anything happens to be in the pipeline like that, I'm sure I'll find out."

* * *

The day of her title fight dawned bright and sunny, despite the cold December air. Sitting on the edge of her bed in the hotel room, Toril could feel her stomach churning, she was nervous as all hell. Part of her was nervous about the fight, but as she got up and began to go about sorting herself out for the day, she realised that it wasn't all about the fight in the ring she was nervous about. It was the possibility of a fight outside of it. As she showered, her attackers were annoyingly foremost in her mind. What was to say they weren't other wrestlers? What was to say that her attackers weren't staff, ring crew, hell what about announcers? She scolded herself for being so paranoid. There was no way the announcers could hit like they did. And Cory Graves wouldn't risk a concussion that could ruin a promising ringside career, so it couldn't be him. Getting out the shower, she took a minute to gather her thoughts and focus on what she had to do that day. Finn was NOT going to just hand over this title, she had to take it from him with force. It just wasn't going to be easy, no matter how she looked at it.

She got down to breakfast to find Hunter sat with Dusty and Will Regal. Dusty was also accompanied by Roman, Dean and to her surprise, Seth.

"Dude, you're supposed to be injured," She said approaching the table.

"Nice to see you too." He replied as she sat down.

"I think that translates to "Shouldn't you be at home resting instead of gallivanting about the country" but I'm not quite sure," Dean added, pushing the coffee towards Toril.

"I'm ok, Tor. I am. It's good to get out and have a break now and then from therapy and all that. I'll be back in the ring before you know it. Definitely before you come up." Seth reassured, before the subject turned to that evening. Was she nervous? Scared? How long did she think it would take before he tapped out or was pinned? Toril laughed at Dean's request that she at least draw blood, but noticed that Hunter, when he did join in the conversation, didn't ask about her attackers. He didn't mention it to the boys, and Toril hazarded a guess it was because he wanted to keep it a secret. She couldn't blame him. If too many people knew she was getting attacked for her storyline, no one would want to be involved. She would end up without opponents. Hell, other wrestlers might even up and leave, they would be afraid to work with her.

Her suspicions were confirmed about this when Hunter gave her a ride to the arena, and told her why he hadn't said a word. Toril confirmed it was ok, she wasn't worried, she knew the reason. It was hoped by both of them that by Hunter escorting her to the arena, whoever was attacking Toril would back off, that they would see the severity of the situation and realise that attacking Toril would not end well for them. Hunter wasn't far away the whole day. During rehearsals, during lunch, press, meet and greets, some pictures with the WWE photographer. He was in the background all day and barely left Toril's side the closer it got to show time. As the show began, he had to go and take part in the event, so he wished her luck that evening, and left her to do as she needed, sure that now the show had started, no one would be foolish enough to try take Toril out now.

Toril wasn't 100% sure that it was safe, but as the night wore on, and she did her bits on camera, she began to relax. Perhaps Hunter's presence had deterred her attackers, and she would be able to face Finn one on one with no issues. Her feeling of safety, however brief, was dashed as she suddenly found herself isolated by the two masked men in black that had attacked her in the car park.

"Y'know, you're a stubborn bitch." Said one as they advanced.

"Comes with being a champion, y'know." Toril said in return, glancing quickly at her surroundings. There were no doors nearby she could dart in to, no weapons in the walls or floor. Then she saw it. A security camera, just above her. Her attackers were advancing, and she stepped back a few paces, bringing them all in to the camera's range.

"As you ignored our last warning, we'll just have to make sure you don't make it to the ring." Said the second before the pair leapt at her. Toril fought back hard, taking one out by the legs, but the larger of the two grabbed her by the throat and shoved her hard in to the wall, before they began yet again to lay in to her just healed ribs, and deal more damage. The black eye that had just faded was going to come up once again thanks to a punch in the face. A final boot in to the stomach found her on the floor, arm holding her now protesting stomach. Footsteps came to her ears as the two attackers ran off, and a new set of footsteps reached her side.

"Holy shit...Tor...Toril are you ok, can you stand?" asked the voice. Toril looked up to see Hunter dropping to his knees next to her. She nodded, forcing herself to her feet, a sharp intake of breath and wincing accompanying her. "Shit...I gotta get you to medical, you need to see a doc..." Toril shook her head.

"No...There's no time...the match Hunter...I'm due on any minute now," She protested.

"You can't fight like this, Toril"

"There's no time, Hunter, I've got to have this fight," she replied as she tried to walk towards the backstage area and it resulted in a limp as she did so.

"I can cancel the match, I can't let you go out like this," He said, pulling his mobile phone from his pocket. He was about to dial a number when Toril put her hand over it, and shook her head.

"You know as well as I do this match has to go ahead Hunter. I have to fight for that title tonight. I have no choice."

* * *

Hope you've enjoyed my latest chapter, apologies for the delay! Don't hesitate to check out my other fan fics!


	5. Chapter 5

When she stepped out that evening, there was an audible gasp from the crowds. A fresh black eye was blossoming, and her limp was pretty obvious.

"The hell happened to you?" asked Finn, looking at her as she made her way to the ring. "This some kind of pity party?"

"The only person who will need pity after this is you, when I kick your ass over the ring." Toril replied. There was an unspoken message that Finn knew what to do, that he knew how easy to go on her and yet still make it look like a proper match.

And judging by the roar of the crowds, the blood that flowed, and the belt held high in Toril's hands at the end of it, it was an epic match. The pair had traded blow after blow, deadly elbows and chops, suplexes and holds like a game of tennis. Several times it had looked like Toril was beat, only for her to kick out on the count of two and show that she had plenty of life left in her. When she finaly pinned Finn, heard the count and the crowds roaring their approval, it was like a wave of relief washed over her, that she had done it. She knew it was just the first step, but if this feeling was how it felt to have her hands on the actual WWE Championship, she couldn't wait.

Getting backstage, Hunter was waiting. He personally escorted her to medical, allowing no one else in except Finn Balor and the medics.

"You two did me proud out there." Hunter said as Toril and Finn were assessed.

"Thanks Hunter. But Toril deserves most of that credit."

"Shut your mouth Balor, you did just as much work as me." Toril replied as she winced at the medic mopping up the cut on her elbow. Finn just grinned and washed his own face in order to free himself of face paint. Toril was too busy figuring out what parts of her body hurt to hear what Hunter said next, and asked him to repeat himself.

"I said we're running this till next December. You'll have it twice more. Then you'll lose it to…someone, I don't know who yet. And you'll come up to the main roster at the Royal Rumble." Toril felt herself grin like an idiot, and then felt her stomach plummet. There was plenty of time between now and then for people to get to her, and once her friends went up to main roster, there weren't many left to protect her.

* * *

The year passed too slowly for Toril's liking. As her title reigns ended, the notes stopped. But as soon as it was clear she was heading for a title again, the notes and attacks ramped up. A title match had to be delayed once because she got attacked. She wasn't physically fit enough to fight when she took on the current champ, but still she went out and put on her best show. There was no way she was going to let her story get canned, despite Will and Dusty's concerns. They ensured she never travelled alone wherever possible, and had people always in the corridors near the girls dressing room. By the time she was due to come up to the main Roster at the Royal Rumble, no one was any the wiser about who it was.

Toril arrived at the arena in Triple H's personal car, along with him and Stephanie.

"I've arranged for you to travel to the next show with The Shield. Tempers run high after a Rumble, and while I don't doubt you can handle yourself after all the work you've put in, I also don't doubt there are some people who would try to intimidate and threaten you after the rumble is over. You'll meet them in catering." Hunter rattled off other details, before pausing, noticing she'd barely said a word. "You look nervous, Tor," Hunter observed.

"I am, that's why. There's a lot expected of me tonight." Toril replied.

"You'll be fine. You've done great so far, why would tonight be any different?" asked Stephanie.

"Is he here?"

"Is who here?" asked Hunter. Toril fixed him with a "You know damn well who" look. He laughed. "Yes, he's here. And yes he'll be in the rumble." He watched as her shoulder sunk. There was silence as the car stopped, and the three got out, Toril going to the locker rooms with a stage hand.

"She's terrified of him, isn't she?" asked Stephanie.

"No, she idolises him. That's worse. I mean, imagine going up against someone you idolise on your debut? Never mind in the rumble." He replied as the pair began to walk towards the backstage area.

"She'll be fine, won't she?"

"Of course she will. I've had her training every day for this moment, with the best we have to offer. She'll be fine."

_Oh this is SO not a good idea_ said her brain, as she changed in the corner of the locker room. _Bad idea, bad idea, bad idea!_ The other Diva's either didn't know she was there, or weren't interested in talking to her, it seemed, as they prepared for a Diva Rumble earlier than the Royal Rumble that night. Toril looked in the mirror opposite, taking in her black t-shirt that was cut off at the sleeves and neck, her black shorts that were cut off also, and pulled on her bandanna and gloves. She was ready. Nervous as hell, but ready. As she told herself she had trained hard for this day, that this was the beginning of a new era for her, the Diva's left the locker room. Natalya was last to leave the room, and came over before she did so.

"Hey, Toril, is it? I just wanted to wish you good luck tonight." She said with a smile.

"Thanks. It means a lot. And good luck to you too," Toril replied, as Natalya held out a hand to shake. Toril took it and they shook hands.

"Nervous?" she asked. Toril nodded. "Don't blame you. I would be too. But once you're in there, your training will kick in, and you'll be fine. Have fun, I know I would." She smiled, before heading off to join the other Diva's backstage as they prepared to come out. Toril nodded, Natalya's words of _Have fun_ rang in her ears. She would do just that.

Backstage she waited, having told she was next. She had been given the Shinedown song "The Energy" as her entrance theme, and was waiting for her cue as Seth came back up from being eliminated.

"Debut, right?" he asked. She nodded. He smiled, remembering their scrap with Sandow and the others in the early days of her training no doubt, Toril thought. "Knock 'em dead," he said, clapping her on the shoulder. Toril smiled and nodded, as her music began and the stagehand told her to go out. It was time for the True Tomboy to shine.

"_Who cares, who's there to stare and tell you how to look? I'm not even sure they know you by name. Who cares? Who's there to share what they think of you? Everybody here plays the same fucking games."_ Toril came walking out, confident, sure of herself, the True Tomboy she had perfected. She paused at the top of the walkway, and punched the air, accompanied by fireworks from each side of the stage.

"**Here she is, the girl Triple H was talking about...wait, I don't know who that is.."**Said Michael Cole from the commentary box. **"What's the matter JBL, what's so funny?"**

"**I'm laughing because I DO know who she is. That's Feral, the True Tomboy, and if she's in the rumble, she's only there for one thing, and that's to fight!"** he replied as Toril eyed the ring from the top of the walkway.

"Let's do this!" she yelled, before running down and in to the ring. Sliding in and standing, she was face to face with Christian. A glance around showed her everyone was wiped, or pre-occupied.

"So, we gonna do this?" he asked, and Toril flashed him a smile.

"I'd hate to disappoint," Toril said, readying herself, and the two locked up and began to fight. They traded blows, Christian tried to get her in a headlock but Toril was having none of it, and simply reversed his attempt and did it to him. He shoved her forwards in to the ropes and she rebounded, ducking his planned clothesline and rebounded again off the other set of ropes, leaping high in to the air and delivering a flying forearm to him, landing in a crouch before sweeping his legs out from underneath him. She flashed him a smile and a wink.

"I was kinda looking for a fight...is that it?" she asked, readying herself again.

"That's far from it," he said, getting to his feet and the two went at each other again.

"**Well, JBl, you know her, who is she and what can we expect from her here?**" asked Jerry "The King" Lawler.

"**No mercy, that's what you can expect. She's a Brit, like Wade Barrett, and William Regal before her, she has that killer instinct, that no mercy attitude that WILL get you hurt. And she doesn't care if she gets hurt herself in the process. As far as she's concerned a little blood is a small price to pay for a win." **JBL explained as the crowds cheered and yelled for the newcomer.

If Toril had been given the chance to look around her, she would have seen most of the occupants in the ring watching her fight, watching as she and Christian took each other's blows and moves and dealt back their own. The clock began to once again count down as Toril was flung in to the ropes next to Sheamus. He looked at her, smiled with a wink and an ever so slight nod of his head, before they both ran at Christian and clothes lined him over the ropes, hitting the floor as Luke Harper ran down from the walkway. Sheamus was now busy with Cody Rhodes, and Toril found herself facing Santino now. As Luke climbed in to the ring, Toril was Irish Whipped in to Brock Lesnar, stopping her abruptly and making him stumble backwards, tripping over Luke as he got under the bottom rope. Toril took her chance, ran at the ropes and rebounded, landing a textbook perfect drop kick to Lesnar, sending him tripping backwards and over the rope, his weight not on his side as he hit the floor heavily.

"Oh my god...I just did that..." Toril said under her breath as the action around her momentarily halted. Everyone looked at the newcomer with a sudden awe.

"**I don't think Feral is even aware of the magnitude of what she's done," **said JBL as Brock looked at her angrily.

"**I think she's more surprised she was able to do it!"** added Jerry "The King" Lawler as Toril took two steps back straight in to Santino, and out of instinct went straight in to a European uppercut.

"**A deadly European uppercut there, used by the likes of Antonio Cesaro, and in previous years by another infamous Brit, William Regal. Santino's out of it, and he's out of the ring as Feral chalks up her second elimination."** Michael said as Santino hit the floor in front of the desk. Toril pulled her hair from her bandanna, took a chance at her momentary freedom and threw it to a girl at the front row of the crowd, pointing to her so everyone knew who it was to go to. She then turned and went to help Sheamus as he dealt with Cody Rhodes.

"What so you're a team now?" Cody called out. Toril and Sheamus looked at each other.

"Good enough for me, Fella!" He grinned, as the pair of them went to town on him. As they fought, the clock counted down again, reaching zero. Cody threw Toril in to a turnbuckle and she waited there on the floor, grabbing her breath for a moment, as the crowd cheered...and the sound of a church bell rang throughout the arena.

Toril looked up at the walkway and saw him come out. _The True Tomboy wouldn't worry about him. He's not here for your concern. Help Sheamus_ she told herself, and heaved her body to her feet as the figure walked down the walkway towards the ring. Together, the pair of them fought Cody, the man holding his own well against the pair, but it was too much as the pair tipped Cody over the ropes, sharing a Hi-five as the clock counted down, and found themselves in a stand-off with Luke Harper. Luke's eyes darted from one to the other as the three circled, while Big Show fought with the newcomer. The clock reached zero, and Toril cringed as Mark Henry's theme ripped across the arena. Big Show's opponent was suddenly shoved in to Luke Harper as Mark Henry reached the ring, and the pair began to fight, Sheamus and Toril wisely staying clear of the two. Mark Henry went straight for Big Show as Luke was eliminated, and the pair came barrelling straight towards where Sheamus and Toril stood. Toril was frozen to the spot, but luckily Sheamus wasn't and he shoved her out of the way, taking the impact of the two brawling men as Toril found herself flat on the canvas, rolling towards the middle of the ring.

**"That was a nice save by Sheamus who takes the impact, and he's sent dazed and confused to the ring floor as Tor rolls away."** Said King.

"**That was a gentlemanly thing to do, but it could have just cost him the match! I don't think Feral has realised just who she's in the ring with though, King, and if I were her, I'd wanna get to my feet pretty sharpish about now!"** said JBL.

"Urgh," she muttered, hauling herself to all fours, and slowly getting to her feet. Sheamus had one hell of a shove on him. She looked up to see a very familiar pair of boots, and her heart sank as she looked slowly upwards, realising who was in front of her. Her face was a picture, she knew it cause she could see it on the Titantron behind him. He took a few steps forwards, she stumbled backwards, he caught her by the arm, and looked at what was written there.

"_There is no shame in going out fighting and_ getting your ass kicked, but there is no honour in not fighting at all. That's one of mine. Cute." He said, letting go of her arm as soon as Toril was stable on her feet. The action around them had once again almost halted, everyone was keen to see what was going to happen between the pair. Toril looked up in to the face of her idol, trying to maintain the confident aura of the True Tomboy was proving hard.

"Let's see what you got, kid. Come at me." He said, stepping a few paces back. Toril looked around at the guys stood watching, or rather, hanging on the ropes and turnbuckles. Sheamus gave her the slightest of nods.

"Ok, you asked for it," she said, determined. She walked straight up to him and dealt him the biggest chop to the chest she could. To her horror, he didn't move. With trepidation she looked up at him, and to her dismay he looked down on her and laughed.

"Again. And put some effort in to it." He said as the men around them began to scrap once again.

"**I don't understand, he could easily have outed her by now, why isn't he doing it?"**

"**Because, King, The Undertaker is toying with her. He's winding her up, baiting her, waiting for her to snap and then he'll show her exactly who's boss." ** Said JBL, as in the ring, Undertaker amused himself by making Toril come at him again and again. Each time she ran at him, he laughed harder, throwing her back in to the fray, amusing himself with her attempts to take him down. She tried a leg sweep, it was blocked. An enziguri, he knocked her foot away and swept her other foot from under her. Toril stood, frustrated, but she refused to give in. He wanted her to cop and yell and attack him in fury, and she refused to do so. As Big E Langston came down, and began to scrap with Big Show, Undertaker decided he'd had enough, choke slammed her quite easily to the canvas. Toril felt the air rush from her lungs as the impact shook her hard. She coughed, gasped for breath, and rolled over, getting back up to her feet. She wobbled, but took up a fighting stance.

"Come at me," She gasped, and The Undertaker laughed.

"You asked for it," he said, and ran at her, Toril standing no chance as he scooped her up and slammed her to the canvas in a side slam. She rolled to her front, forcing herself to her knees and crawling over to the ropes, using them to pull herself up. That was a fucking dumbass idea, she told herself as the men in the ring began to scrap and fight with each other. She caught her breath as they fought, and soon the clock for entrant number 30 began to count down. As it did so, Toril heaved herself back in to the fray, and found herself facing The Undertaker yet again. Looking behind him, she saw number 30 was none other than Batista. Now or never, Tor, you want to make a name for yourself, take out one of these guys. She looked around her, Sheamus was behind her. Deciding it was do or die, she ran at him, sending him over the ropes, and then turned and ran at The Undertaker, ducking his attempted clothesline. She rebounded off the ropes, and ran back as The Undertaker turned, before jumping in the air and attempting to deliver a forearm smash to him to send him backwards and over the ropes too.

But it didn't pan out that way, as he quite easily snatched her from the air, turned and dumped her outside the ring, on top of a watching Sheamus. Toril shook her head after colliding with the floor, and Sheamus helped her stand. The Undertaker looked down on her and with a small smile, spoke to her.

"Maybe next time, kid." He said, before piling back in to the fray, while Sheamus helped her up. They stood there a moment, time froze as they stared each other down, before he flashed a grin at her.

"Sheamus" he said, holding out a hand. Toril smiled and took it.

"Feral." Toril smiled, smiling, before the pair walked off up the walkway, Sheamus helping her walk.

"Was kinda hoping it might be the pair of us left." He said with a smile, as they limped out of the arena.

"Wasn't going to happen with that lot in there, was it?" Toril asked, with a smile, wincing as Sheamus clapped her on the back. He made sure she got to the medical room, and there he left her. Toril smiled. She'd done it. She was main roster.

* * *

**Thanks for ready, and I apologise for the gap between updates! Got a little stuck and had to leave it for a bit. Don't forget to leave a review if you like what you read! Zelks xxx**


	6. Chapter 6

After the show was over, Toril was talking to some of the current stars, congratulating her on an awesome debut as the camera's rolled for a exclusive.

"You went toe to toe with some of the best, that was amazing," Said Daniel.

"That will go down in history, guaranteed." Added CM Punk. Zakk Ryder, Cody Rhodes and Natalya agreed and congratulated her.

"Thanks guys...I appreciate it, I really do," Toril said, shaking hands with them all.

"So we'll see you on RAW tomorrow?" asked Cody.

"Oh yeah, try and stop me." Toril replied. Everyone suddenly fell quiet and scarpered as they all saw what Toril saw, The Undertaker coming towards her in his ring gear. He reached her, squaring up to her almost, and looked her up and down as if assessing her, before scratching his chin.

"What's your name kid?" he asked.

"Feral," Toril replied, not without a nervous edge in her voice.

"Feral," He repeated, as if he liked the name. "That your debut this evening?" he asked after a pause that made Toril nervous.

"Yes Sir." She answered, nervously. He smiled and held out a hand to her. Toril looked at it a moment, shocked, before accepting it and shaking it.

"Nice job," He replied, before walking off. Toril looked at him, then her hand, and back at him as he walked away, the camera panning back to see John Cena, a smile on his face behind her.

"Did that mean as much to you as it did to me over ten years ago?" he asked, coming over to put a friendly hand on her shoulder.

"More than you could ever realise," Toril replied, looking at her hand.

"John Cena." He too held out a hand. "Wait...wait a sec," he swapped hands, so Toril could shake his hand with one that The Undertaker hadn't touched.

"Feral," She replied shaking it.

"I second what he said. Nice job out there. See you at RAW tomorrow." He clapped her on the shoulder, before walking off himself, the camera watching Toril as she looked from one hand to the other, and back up at John's retreating back.

As the cameras left her, Toril found herself still rooted to the spot, unable to believe what she'd just had happen to her. Then she suddenly realised it wouldn't be long till the bus she was travelling on left. She had to find the boys, and she had to find them quickly. Seth had mentioned they would probably be in catering, so she headed there. As she hurried along the corridors, people waved to her, called out well done, etc. Toril wondered if it was always this way on the main roster when someone debuted. Then, suddenly, her path was blocked by none other than Brock Lesnar. She swallowed hard, before trying to walk straight past, staring through him, and hoping against hope he didn't want to say anything to her.

"You. You're the little whelp that eliminated me, aren't you?" he asked.

"So what if I am?" Toril asked.

"You're going to pay for it, that's what," he growled.

"Bite me, asswipe. You got a problem with being eliminated by a girl, tough shit. What's done is done, and there's no changing it." Toril said, looking him dead in the eye as he squared up to her. Toril was tall for a girl at 5ft 11, but Brock dwarfed her at 6ft 3. "Are we done here? Cause I have places to be."

"Watch your back, sweetheart." He snarled, before storming off past her.

Toril kept walking, well aware she was probably shaking, before it got too much and she had to sit down. She perched on the edge of an equipment box, her mouth dry and her stomach in knots. She had no idea how she was going to explain this one to the guys. Toril decided to take it slowly to catering, but she was still shaking by the time she got there. As expected, Seth, Dean and Roman were waiting for her. They came over to her, smiles on their faces as they approached her.

"So, Feral, how's it feel to be on the main roster, huh?" asked Dean. Roman frowned at her.

"What's wrong? You're white as a sheet." He asked, looking her in the eye. Toril shook her head, and Roman nodded. "I get it. Not here. Alright we'll head to our trailer." He put a friendly arm around her shoulders and the group of four headed to the trailer the boys were sharing.

Once inside, Toril's things were stowed in a bunk, she was handed a hot drink, and the three guys sat around their friend.

"What's the matter, Spitfire?" asked Seth. He got a weak smile from using the nickname from FCW.

"I may have had a confrontation with Brock Lesnar," Toril managed.

"Explains the face white as a sheet and the shakes. What happened?" asked Dean. Toril explained everything that had been said, between sips of tea, and how she figured he was after her, but wasn't expecting to be hassled right after the rumble.

"And besides, you'll never guess what happened to me not ten minutes before." Toril said.

"You managed to seduce Sheamus?" Seth suggested. Toril laughed and shook her head at her friend.

"The Undertaker introduced himself to me…and he shook my hand and said good job at my debut." Toril said with a smile.

"Holy shit…you planning to wash your hand ever again?" Seth asked, teasing her about how much she idolised him.

"Never. And then John Cena came over and said the same thing. Holy shit, I'm main roster, guys! I'm MAIN ROSTER!" Toril said, the realisation hitting harder.

"No going back now!" Roman said. "Soon, you'll have your own fan army, your own t-shirt, your own action figure…" He said with a laugh. "It's going to be a wild ride. Wait and see!"

* * *

The following night on RAW, Toril knew what was coming before she'd even entered the building. It was going to implode, she knew it, but it was all a case of when.

Her motorbike had been brought to the hotel, and she rode it to the arena, her stomach flipping, nerves going haywire. As she pulled in to the parking lot, people moved out the way of the bike, and she parked it up where she had been told. Getting off in her leathers, Toril had just taken off her helmet when a voice called to her.

"Hey, Feral!" She turned with a smile to see John Cena.

"Hi John." She replied as he came over, cameras in tow.

"You made it to RAW then?"

"Like I could keep away." Toril laughed.

"Well, let me show you around. Introduce you to a few people." He smiled, putting an arm round her shoulder and leading her in to the building as the cameras watched. They then turned to see Paul Heyman and Brock Lesnar watching as they left the area.

True to his word, Toril was re-introduced to some of the stars she had briefly met the night before, and shown around, before John had to go get himself ready for his own fight, leaving her in the hands of CM Punk.

"So, Blackheart, you're Triple H's new project?" he asked.

"Yeah, I guess I am." Toril smiled, trying not to fan-girl out.

"You'll get everything you need from H. He's probably, and don't tell him I said it, one of the best people to advise and guide you, because of who he is and what he's done."

"I'm more worried people will think he is favouriting me, and letting me go for things because of that. Not that I'm winning them off my own back."

"Last night, outing Lesnar, that wasn't scripted?" He asked, eyebrows raised. Toril shook her head, and Punk grimaced. "I don't want to be in your shoes right now."

"Neither do I. He said after the Rumble he was going to make me pay. I don't particularly want to know how." Toril replied. "But I have a feeling I'm going to find out how tonight."

She was right, as between first and second fight, she found herself being called out by Brock Lesnar.

"Here we go," she said under her breath, before walking out to face the crowds. And she was surprised to find they were chanting for her, cheering for her as she walked down to face him.

She showed no fear as she stepped in the ring, and collected a microphone from one of the stage hands, before looking him dead in the eye as she spoke.

"What is it, Lesnar?" she asked, casually leaning on the ropes. But it was Paul Heyman who answered.

"My client Brock Lesnar is wondering when you are going to apologise for ruining his chance of getting the winning spot in the Royal Rumble. And I warn you, you really should apologise."

"Apologise? Hmm, ok. _I'm sorry_ that you can't speak for yourself, and have to have him do it for you. _I'm sorry_ that you can't do anything without your _wife _saying it's ok." She fired back at him. The crowds roared their approval as she stood defiant in front of the man, who was clearly seething.

"Do you really want to poke this beast, Feral?" asked Heyman as Toril and Brock came to standing barely a foot apart. "Are you even aware of what he could do to you?"

"I'll poke it, kick it, punch it, and stomp on it if I want to, Heyman. I know what he could do, and I don't care. Cause I can do it twice as hard back." Toril returned. The crowds were going insane, Brock was fuming and Toril knew she was digging herself a deeper and deeper hole, but she didn't care. She was NOT backing down from this guy. "Now do me a favour. Come back when you have some balls, and you aren't going to let your _wife_ do the talking." She said with a final grin, before turning and walking off. Toril got out of the ring, walking up the walkway towards back stage and would have made it too, if The Shield hadn't come out.

Mentally, she cursed. On screen, the three of them were her enemy, and they were good at what they did. Toril found herself backing up again towards the walkway, Brock Lesnar at the bottom waiting for his chance, the three men of The Shield barring her way at the top. She tried to dart one way, Seth blocked her, she tried to dart another, and Dean blocked her way also. She tried to dash past Roman, he grabbed her easily by the scruff of the neck, and put her in a headlock, dragging her back to the ring, as Kane came out.

"Good Evening, Miss Feral." He said, slowly walking down to the ring where Toril now stood surrounded by The Shield. Her eyes darted this way and that, trying to keep an eye on the three men as they smiled menacingly at her, and watch Kane as he entered the ring. _I am in the shit now,_ she told herself. "You may be wondering what I'm doing here. I have been instructed, by Triple H, that after your performance last night, you are not to be harmed. Outside the ring, that is. However, inside the ring, you are to be treated like an equal to any man in the WWE. That being the case, I think we should give someone you eliminated last night the chance to redeem himself. Not you, Lesnar." He added, as Brock smiled. "I'm talking about Christian." Brock's face fell as Kane then ordered him backstage, and Christian came out.

Toril more than held her own in the match, Christian more than once bringing her to her knees himself. As the match ended, The Shield clambered the apron again, getting in the ring and surrounding the girl as she stood watching them warily. As they came at her, she ducked Dean's planned clothes line, shoved him clean in to Roman and Seth, before escaping up the walkway. She stood at the top, the crowds cheering as the group disentangled themselves.

"You want me that bad? Come and get me." She said, before blowing a kiss and running off backstage.

John was waiting for her, as was CM Punk. They had been ready to go out to her aid, but Kane had said no, Toril was trained to handle all this and more, and they were only to go out if The Shield began to get the better of her. Toril gasped for breath, and John gave her a bottle of water.

"Man, Lesnar is PISSED." He said.

"It wasn't exactly my plan, you know," Toril replied, before gulping down mouthfuls of water.

"I think that makes it worse." John added.

Later in the show, Toril was being interviewed by Renee Young, when The Shield interrupted.

"Oh for crying out loud, what do you three want?" Toril asked as Renee handed her the mic and exited sharply.

"I bet you think you're a real tough chick don't you? Getting in Brock Lesnar's face, tricking us back there?" Dean said.

"Didn't I just prove that?" Toril asked innocently.

"Who do you think you are," Began Seth.

"No. Who do you think YOU are?" Toril replied. "I am Feral. I'm here for one thing, and one thing only, to fight until either I, or my opponent, lies bleeding on the floor. I don't give a damn who it is, guy, girl, man or beast. The sooner you realise that, the sooner you'll be out of my way. Or are one of you," She looked the three over, her eyes locking with Roman's, everyone aware of the fact looking between the two. "_Man_ enough to take me on and try and take me down?" Toril asked. "I doubt it." She added with a laugh, before walking off.

"She wouldn't last five minutes in the ring with me," Roman said with a look on his face that said the idea was ridiculous.

At the end of the show, Toril was about to go to get on her bike and ride back to the hotel, when Randy Orton caught up with her, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Goddamn it Ambrose if you want to go some, we'll go right now you annoying little…oh. You aren't Ambrose" Toril responded as she turned around and noticed him stood behind her.

"No, I'm not." He smiled. "You're Feral, aren't you?"

"That's my name, don't wear it out. And what do you want, Viper?" She asked.

"I want you to tag team with me next week. Against The Shield." He said.

"What's in it for me?" Toril asked, pulling on her gloves.

"You get to tag with me, what else do you need?" He asked.

"Not interested." Toril replied before beginning to turn away.

"Wait…" He said, going round in front of her.

"Clearly you need me more than I need you." Toril responded. He took a breath, like he was steeling himself to do something he didn't really want to do.

"Ok…ok I admit it, I like the way you work. You're lethal. Name your price." Randy said. Toril smiled.

"Name my price? Ok Orton. I'm a huge fan of wrestling, as well as being a wrestler. Get me a signed Mankind t-shirt, and I'll accept. Oh, and I'll know if it's fake. No t-shirt, no match." Toril replied, before walking off.

"Signed? But…he doesn't even like me," Randy said as Toril got on her bike, revved the engine, and sped off.

* * *

Arriving at the hotel, Toril was looking forwards to a quick drink, and a good night's sleep. She went to her room, changed and went to the bar. She ordered her favourite, a vodka and lemonade, with a dash of lime.

"I'll get that," said a voice, and Toril turned to see Hunter behind her.

"You don't have to," Toril protested, but he waved her protests away.

"I insist." He smiled. "And then maybe you'll join me for a while? Tell me how your first night main roster went?" He said. Toril shook her head, knowing she had no chance of escape, and followed the COO to a nearby set of seats. They sat and talked about the evening, Toril told him about Brock hassling her after the rumble, which was the precursor to what had happened that evening.

"But you didn't back down. You gave as good as you had, even if it was only a battle of words. I thought, in my opinion, it rocked him a bit." Toril laughed as Hunter finished speaking.

"Thanks. But I doubt it made any impression on him, other than I'm a lairy little girl who needs a few lessons knocked in to her."

"We'll soon see. You did well with the Shield too, it wasn't even remotely obvious that you're a friend of theirs. On another note, no more attacks?" He asked. Toril shook her head.

"Not yet. I'm just waiting. It'll start once I start chasing a title, we both know that."

"And if they do?" Hunter asked.

"Then I'll have to deal with it. Alone."

"You don't have to deal with it alone, Tor. Who knows, now you're main roster, they might back off." Hunter suggested. Toril gave him a look that clearly said she didn't think that would be the case, and he laughed. They talked a while, Hunter finding out what Toril thought of some of the other superstars and Diva's, and if she was ok sharing travel with The Shield for a while longer.

"So, now what?" Toril asked. "What's the next step for me?"

"Now, we let the world get used to the True Tomboy. And wait for the right moment to pounce on one of the titles. We'll start you off on a lesser one for the moment, like Chyna, either the Intercontinental or the United States title. See if the crowd reacts well to it, and judging by the way social media blew up once you debuted, I think it won't be a problem. Then, slowly on towards the big guns. Of course, it all depends how you go, but I'm hopeful." He smiled, holding his glass up to hers. "Here's to a long, glittering career for the True Tomboy." They clinked glasses, and drank.

As she finally headed up to her room, Toril smiled while thinking about the last two days. Tomorrow she would join The Shield on their trailer again as they headed to the next venue for Smackdown. It was good, after almost a year of hard work, to know she was finally main roster. Reaching her room, she swiped the key card and stepped inside, looking forwards to a good night's sleep. Her foot crunched on something on the floor.

"What the…?" Toril frowned and looked down on the floor, looking at a folded piece of paper under her foot. She picked it up and unfolded it, before scowling.

"_Enjoy being main roster, Blackheart. But remember, the gold is not yours to touch."_ Toril read. She ripped it up, scowling and furious as she did so. If she wanted the belts, she would damn well take them.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, I hope you're enjoying it! Please don't forget to leave a review if you are! Zelkina xxx  
**


	7. Chapter 7

Smackdown presented another challenge for Toril, despite another days worth of rehearsals. It was another debut, a bad start here could cause the fans to see Smackdown as a bad omen for her. Her bike roared in to the car park, heading to the spot that had been set aside for her. The cameras showed it to the crowds in the arena. She stopped, pulled off her helmet, and swept her hair out of the way.

"So, you're the one that has Luke all of a dither," said a voice. Toril looked up to see Bray Wyatt watching from a distance.

"Bray, what do you want?" She said, watching the man warily from the seat of her bike. Bray came over slowly, a smile on his face.

"I simply wish to ascertain if the one my boy has set his eye on feels the same way, or if I might have to convince him that his prize is another sheep like the rest?"

"I don't even like him," Toril said, shaking her head.

"That's a pity. Truly, it is. He did ask, if I would be so kind, as to invite you ringside for his match tonight, he and his brother." Bray said, walking slowly over, and putting a hand on her bike. Toril scowled.

"Take your hand off my motorbike. Now." She scowled, her voice laced with venom.

"You know, you remind me of another superstar, who used to ride motorbikes, called himself The American Badass," He said, running a hand along the chrome handlebars.

"And just like him, I think you'll remember, if you don't get your hand off my bike, I'll make you regret even _thinking_ about touching it." Toril replied, stepping off and in front of Bray. He smiled and took several steps back.

"My mistake, Miss Feral…my mistake," He laughed before walking off. Toril pulled a black cloth from her back pocket and began to wipe down the bike.

"Bite me, Wyatt." Toril hissed at his retreating back.

Toril ended up in a backstage segment with Kane next, in which she was informed she would now be joining Daniel Bryan and Sheamus in the second to main event, a six man tag team match against The Wyatts.

"Sounds like something I can get my teeth in to." Toril replied after Kane told her.

"I expect you to get more than your teeth in to it after your performance on Monday." Kane replied.

"Don't worry your little corporate socks off, Kane. It'll be fun." Toril said, giving him a devilish grin, before walking off.

"I like this kid," he said to himself as the cameras went to the ring for the next fight, Torkie Gurrerro watching on in disgust.

The three won their fight, Sheamus securing the winning pinfall. The Wyatts slunk away like wounded animals, and the three in the ring celebrated. They headed backstage afterwards and prepared to film a backstage section.

After the next fight, the camera went to where the three were relaxing back stage.

"I'm gonna go shower, I'll catch up with the pair of you later." Sheamus said.

"Ok, laters Sheamus!" Toril called as he walked off, Daniel waving at his retreating back.

"So, Feral, enjoying your time main roster?" Daniel asked.

"So far, so good." Toril smiled "I've got so much to look forwards to." They sat chatting for a while, when suddenly, The Wyatt's showed up, and began to lay in to Daniel. Toril went to help, but found herself being held back by Roman Reigns and Seth Rollins.

"What's the matter, Blackheart?" asked Dean, as Toril struggled against the hands that were holding her.

"I'll get you for this, Ambrose! I'll get all of you!" She yelled, managing to yank an arm free from Seth, only for it to be pulled back by Roman. He held her to him so she couldn't move, one arm across her body, one around her throat.

"Hah, that I'd like to see. Learn your lesson now, Blackheart. The Shield run this town, not you. Else you'll end up like Daniel here and get really, really hurt." Dean threatened, before Roman pushed her to the ground. The Wyatts walked off, leaving Daniel lying on the floor.

"You'll pay for this. I'll make sure of it. You, the Wyatts, I'll make you all suffer," Toril spat.

"Like I said before, you wouldn't even last five minutes." Roman said, looking down on her with a laugh as he turned and walked off.

"Besides, we wouldn't want to hurt that pretty face of yours, would we?" asked Seth, before the three walked off. Toril went to go after them, but a groan from Daniel made her stop.

"Fine! You wanna play rough, I'll show you why they call me the True Tomboy!" she yelled after them. "You just signed your own death warrant!" She bent down next to Daniel, trying to help him to his feet as the camera's cut to the ring for the next event.

After being told she was to appear on Main Event, then on RAW the next week, Toril was bid goodnight by Shane and Daniel, and she left to head to her bike. She had reached it, and dropped her bag on the floor as she bent to pick up her helmet, when a hand grabbed her arm, twisted it behind her back, and forced her so she was bent over the bike.

"You were warned, Blackheart," It was the disguised voice again.

"Get the fuck off me or I'll break your neck," She snapped, as she was dragged on to her knees. There was laughter, and a boot hit her in the stomach. _There was more than one there,_ she realised, as a hand slapped her round the face.

"Your storyline's still going, and we'll let it, as long as you don't touch the gold. If you do, well, here's a little taster of how rough things are going to get." The voice said, before shoving her to the floor. Feet and hands began to lay in to her as she lay there, trying to curl in to the foetal position to protect herself. It seemed ages before they stopped, and Toril was bruised and bleeding by the time they had finished. She pulled herself to her feet, feeling the blood dripping down her face. Whoever they were had a hell of a punch on them, she thought, heading to medical, hoping that perhaps Doc Amann would be there still.

She was lucky, he was just packing his things when she stumbled in.

"Jesus Christ what happened to you?" he asked.

"I got in a fight."

"I'm calling security," he began, but Toril shook her head.

"I'd rather you didn't...keep it on the down low for the moment. But get Triple H."

"Why Triple H?" asked the doc as he began to tend to her wounds. "Is something happening I need to know about, Tor?"

"Please doc, just get Triple H. He'll know what to do." Toril winced, as the doctor began to mop up the blood from above her eye.

* * *

As her feud with the Shield carried on over the coming months, leading towards Wrestlemania, Toril found herself victim again and again to the mysterious group. It was clear to both Toril and Triple H that the persons after Toril had come to the conclusion, and correctly too, that once Toril had wound up The Shield enough, she would face Dean Ambrose. A win there would give her a shot at the USA championship, and set her on the path to the WWE Championship. The group had it in mind to stop her, that was obvious and soon, Triple H decided he'd had enough. After SummerSlam, and a win against Bray Wyatt for his part in attacking her and Daniel, Toril arrived at the location for RAW and was ushered in to his office for the afternoon/evening. Toril was told to sit down. Toril sat on the sofa and Hunter sat next to her. He took a breath, but before he even spoke, she knew what was coming.

"Thing is, Tor, it's been six times since you debuted you've been attacked, at least the ones I know about. I can't risk it anymore. If it happens again, I'm canning the storyline." He looked at her, she was devastated.

"But...I'll end up being just another Diva...I can't fight with those girls, it just won't work, Hunter." Toril said. It was her worst nightmare. Yes, those girls were good at what they did, no lie there. But Toril just wasn't a Diva.

"I know it Tor. But tell me, what other choice do I have?" he asked, spreading his hands in front of him.

"I'll sort it, just don't can my storyline, Hunter I'm begging you. I've worked SO hard to get here, I can't let it be taken away now." She begged.

"Alright Tor. But you'd better sort it out. If you can, that is." He conceded.

"I will. Don't worry." Toril replied, before getting up and storming out of the office, the door flying as CM Punk walked past. He peered in to see Hunter with his head in his hands.

"What did you do?" He asked, shocked. Toril hadn't shown her temper to anyone main roster. Yet.

"I think I may have pissed her off." He said, giving Punk a weak smile. "Do me a favour. Find a heel willing to go against her? Someone she can take her aggression out on?"

"I'll have a word. See who's willing. Is it that bad, Hunter?" Punk asked.

"Yeah, it's that bad. But...Punk...no word to The Shield, ok? If they find out I upset their girl, there will be hell to pay. And NOT them to fight against." Hunter said. Punk nodded, and walked off.

Toril was fuming, she was mad and angry. If these guys kept up, she would lose everything. Her job, the few fans she'd gained main roster...the chance to go for the gold. Which of course was what she wanted. She passed Stephanie, talking to The Big Show.

"Excuse me, Stephanie, do you know if we have a punch bag on one of the trucks?" she asked as Stephanie greeted her.

"Need to let out a little anger?" she asked, and Toril nodded.

"Why don't you spar with Big Show a little? If you don't mind, that is Big Show?" Stephanie suggested. "We've got a few hours till the show starts, it might help?"

"Sure, I'm cool with that." Big Show smiled.

"Great. Meet you in the rings in twenty?" Toril asked. Big Show nodded, and Toril stormed off, her face still like thunder.

"I take it your meeting with Tor didn't go too well?" asked Stephanie as Hunter came over, and Big Show walked off.

"Not really. I'm giving her a chance to fix it, if she even can. I don't want to make her just another Diva, Steph, I really don't, she's just put too much effort in to this. But if whoever it is won't leave her alone, I can't let it continue."

Dean, Seth and Roman were sat on one of the sets of ring steps as Toril and Big Show came down.

"Well, Toril sure looks happy." Dean remarked as she got on to the apron and vaulted the ropes. Normally she would have just stepped between them.

"Sure does. I wonder what's upset her?" Seth asked aloud. He looked at Roman, who shrugged his shoulders.

"You got me, she was fine when I spoke to her this morning." He replied. The group turned to watch as Toril began to spar with Big Show, her anger putting more power behind her moves than there would normally be.

She caught Big Show with a drop toe hold, the giant hit the mat, and he laughed.

"That was a good one." He said, getting up. "You're quite the tough chick when you're angry. Try and save some of it for tonight."

"I don't know who my opponent is yet," Toril replied. "I just know it's a heel."

"I hope it's a good heel, he'll need to be against you like this," Big Show replied as Toril ran at him, only to be lifted up and choke slammed to the canvas.

"Thanks for the compliment...I think," she gasped.

That night, Toril faced Alberto Del Rio, and quite literally wiped the floor with him. It helped that she didn't like him very much to begin with. As she went to town on the man who called himself Mexico's Greatest Export, The Shield were filmed watching.

"She got nasty, and quickly." Said Seth.

"She's nothing compared to us. We'll show her exactly what nasty is." Dean said. Roman said nothing but watched the screen intently. As the cameras left for the next section, he voiced his thoughts.

"Something's up with Spitfire." He said, his eyes not leaving the screen as Toril delivered a nasty flying forearm smash to Del Rio.

"Oh thank god you think that too, I thought I was going nuts," Seth said with relief.

"I agree, she's not herself." Dean Ambrose said, shaking his head. "I don't know who's upset her, but Del Rio is paying the price." He added as they walked towards the backstage area ready for the next part of the segment, while in the ring, Toril picked up the microphone.

She walked back to the middle of the ring and looked out in to the cheering crowds.

"SHEILD!" she yelled. "I know you're watching! You've interfered in my matches, you've attacked me, my tag team partners, my friends for the last time. You can call me crazy, but I'm calling the three of you out." She said, before turning to the crowds behind her, expecting them to come in from there. She wasn't disappointed, when their music sounded and they began to walk down the steps between the crowds. Toril quickly darted out from the ring, went underneath and grabbed a chair, and back in again as they got to the bottom of the walkway. They surrounded the ring, Dean stepped in and lounged on the ropes as Toril stood ready with the chair in her hand. Roman and Seth were watching with nasty smiles from their sides of the ring.

"You got guts, Tomboy, I'll give you that." Dean began.

"I've also got a nasty streak a mile wide, if you'd care to taste it," Toril replied.

"You know what? I think I'm going to actually agree. If anything, it's good for kicks." Dean said.

"You miss-understand. I want all three of you."

"But you're only getting one. So you'd better choose wisely." Seth added. Toril scowled, looking round at the three of them, before smiling.

"Ok, I get it. I go through you," she pointed at Dean, "then you," she pointed at Seth, "Before I get to you." She pointed at Roman. "Don't worry, sweet cheeks, you wouldn't last more than five minutes anyway." Roman stepped inside the ropes as if he wanted to go for her, and Seth ran over to hold him back. "But you know what? There's an added advantage to going after you, Ambrose." Toril looked over and smiled at him. "A very shiny advantage. You see, if I face you, and I beat you, I end up in line for a shot at that very shiny and pretty belt around your waist." Dean's face had dropped as Toril was speaking, and the crowds were going insane as they realised that yes, this was true. He shook his head. "So, Ambrose. Wanna play? You, me, next week on RAW? Or are you afraid of being beaten by a little girl?" she said with a mocking pout.

"Alright Feral. But don't blame me if you get hurt. Because you will get hurt." He replied, before The Shield converged on her, and Toril once again outwitted them by ducking under Roman's arms, shoving him forwards and then kicking Dean in the back of the knee so he went down, before sliding out of the ring and walking off laughing, signalling with her hands around her waist she wanted the belt.

* * *

The show was over, the crowds had gone home, and Toril was sat in the ring, her back against the turnbuckles. She was thinking over what had been said. The possibility of her storyline being canned scared her. Especially now, after working so hard. She had made a huge splash with the fans, all she wanted was to keep going. It was what she had been trained for.

"Hey Spitfire," Toril jumped out of her skin, and looked up to see Dean next to her, outside the ring.

"Jesus fucking Christ, Dean, did you have to sneak up on me like that?" Toril exclaimed as he slipped in between the ropes and sat down.

"You haven't been yourself today, Tor. No one else noticed, but we did. What's up?"

"Roman put you up to this?" She said with a raised eyebrow. Dean gave a non-committal shrug, which Toril took to mean yes. He'd always known if something was up with her before the other two. "I might have known."

"So, come on, what is it?" Dean asked. Toril sighed.

"Have you ever been told to go for something, something that you shouldn't really go for? And that something turns out to be a hell of a big thing, and because of who you are..._what_ you are...there are people who have something against going for it, and will do anything to stop you?" Toril said, trying to explain, and not give the game away at the same time.

"You mean you don't know if you should give up, or keep trying?" Dean asked. Toril nodded. "Personally, I'd keep trying. If people try to stop you, they're just jealous. They aren't worth the hassle."

"I guess so. Thanks Dean." Toril said before smiling, standing up and leaving him sat next to the turnbuckle in the ring.

"No problem, although I'm not sure what I've done," He said, watching as Toril walked off.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! please don't forget to leave a review if you did! Zelkina x**


	8. Chapter 8

When she awoke the following Monday, her stomach was in knots. She knew how much this fight meant to her career, and that wasn't helping. As she got out of the hotel shower, a noise told her that her phone was going off. She walked over and picked it up, answering as she did so.

"City morgue, you kill 'em we chill 'em," she answered.

"Nice to hear from you, Spitfire. Thought you'd died or something over the weekend." It was Roman.

"I had training to do, Roman. I can't slack off now." Toril laughed as she dug out a pair of tattered leather trousers from her bag.

"Well, do you have time to spare for breakfast?" asked Roman.

"Are you after breakfast, or after a ride to the arena?" Toril asked with a laugh. She knew Dean and Seth were leaving early that morning to use the arena's gym.

"Both would be cool. If possible, that is." Roman asked.

"Alright, Reigns, just this once. Be at my room in half hour and I'll give you a lift. But breakfast is on you." Toril conceded.

"Ok Tor, see you then." He agreed, and ended the call. Toril laughed, and continued to dress.

She picked out a modified Undertaker t-shirt, and put it on, before pulling on the tattered leather trousers. Finally, she pulled on her jacket, and picked up her bag and bike helmet as the door knocked. Opening it, Roman was stood waiting, also with a bike helmet in hand, and black leathers on. Toril smiled, and stepped in to the hallway.

"I know that smile anywhere, Tor. You're bricking it." Roman laughed.

"Wouldn't you be in my situation?" asked Toril. Roman admitted that yes, he would be but she didn't have anything to worry about. They chatted as they walked, bumping in to CM Punk who offered to take their things to the arena for them. Their bags offloaded, Toril and Roman headed out to Toril's bike.

It was Toril's pride and joy, and Roman knew it well. A 2011 Harley-Davidson FLSTSE2 CVO Softail Convertible, that Toril had saved a LOT of money up to have it spray painted pure black by Harley-Davidson. The saddlebags that would normally accompany the bike had been left at the hotel for the day, and as Toril climbed on the bike, she ran a hand over the petrol tank.

"Did you miss me, sweetheart?" she asked it, making Roman laugh.

"Anyone would think you're mad, Tor, talking to your bike." He said, putting on his helmet.

"I don't think it, I know it," Toril laughed as she did the same. Roman got on the bike behind her, and Toril turned the key in the ignition. The roar of the engine made some nearby pigeons jump.

"So, where's breakfast?" Toril asked.

"Waiting for us at the arena." Roman laughed.

"You said it was on you."

"It is, I told Dean to pick some up for us." He replied, and Toril shook her head.

"How many times, Roman, you want a ride on the bike buy one of your own!" Toril exclaimed, before pulling out in to the traffic and merging with the cities cars.

* * *

As she finished warming up and preparing for her fight, even though the area was empty Toril became acutely aware she wasn't alone.

"Come out and face me you cowardly bastards," She said, ready to scrap. Four figures stepped forwards from the shadows, and Toril found herself outnumbered. But still she stood her ground.

"We warned you, Miss Blackheart. We told you what would happen." Said one. They wore black balaclavas, mesh over the eyes. Dressed in black head to toe, there was no way she could distinguish one from the other as they advanced slowly closer and closer.

"Well I got news for you, asshole, because Feral is here to stay. And this time next year, you'll be looking at the next number one contender for the belt. And there's fuck all you can do to stop me. Understand?" She said as they stepped almost within kicking distance.

"We'll see about that." Said another, and next thing Toril knew, they were on her, punching and kicking with ferocity, using their strengths against her. Toril fought hard, she managed to get the better of two of them, and as she turned to face the third, one knocked her to her knees. More kicks and punches, and someone punched her in the head. She fell back and on to the floor. Voices could be heard, and the group scarpered, as Toril forced herself to her knees once more. She could taste blood and felt it too. Her shoulder hurt, her eye socket stung hard, and she fought to stop it from swelling shut. _I have to get to the doctors...and fast_ Toril told herself. If she was quick enough, she could still save herself from an embarrassing defeat that night when she faced Dean.

Toril walked in to backstage, her hair hanging down past her face, trying to hide the rapidly blossoming black eye. She didn't know who she had angered, all she knew was they had issues with a girl going for the WWE Championship belt. And the masked four had really done a number on her. She winced as she pushed open a door and carried on to the medical bay. Toril only hoped she would be allowed to fight.

"Doc Amann...Doc you here?" she called, wincing again as she pushed the med bay door open. Chris turned round and hurried over as he saw her. Toril gave him a weak smile as she limped forwards, and he put her arm over his shoulders, helping her to walk.

"Again, Tor? You can't keep letting this happen," He said, helping her to a bench.

"Just mop me up, tape me up and let me get out there, Doc."

"I'm going to Hunter, I won't sit by and watch this happen any longer." He said, as he shut the door. He came back over and began to assess her.

"If you go to Hunter, you'll take my career away from me, Chris." Toril said as he pushed the hair from her face, shaking his head at the blossoming black eye. "Don't do that to me, I'm begging you." Chris shook his head and with a look that said he already knew the answer, asked what he had to anyway.

"He knows, doesn't he?" he asked, before heading over to the ice packs and handing one back to her. "Put it over your eye, it should reduce the swelling enough that you might last the match being able to see."

"He knows...sorta. Thanks." She winced, holding the pack to her eye. He shook his head, his suspicions confirmed as he assessed her left shoulder.

"What do you mean sorta? Sorry." He added as Toril winced as he moved her arm to manipulate her shoulder.

"He knew about the two before this. Said if it happened again, he'd pull the plug on my storyline. I can't let him do that." Toril said, as the doctor began to tape her shoulder.

"Why the hell not?" He asked. "You'll end your career before it even starts if you carry on."

"Some people just can't accept change, Doc. I won't bow down to these cowards." She replied.

"And you can't keep walking in here injured like this." He said.

"Teach me to look after my own injuries then, and I won't have to." Toril returned.

"I'll think about it." The doctor replied, before beginning to wash away some of the dry blood on her arm.

Patched up and told to be careful, Toril made her way carefully to the catering area, hair over her eye as she did so. The last thing she wanted was questions. She didn't make it however, as The Shield got to her first.

"Feral...hey Tor...oh god what happened to you?" asked Dean as he, Roman Reigns and Seth Rollins came over to her. Roman reached out a hand to brush the hair from her face, revealing the black eye.

"Who did this to you?" asked Roman, taking in the black eye, the cut on her lip. He noticed a bit of tape sticking out from her t-shirt and pulled the cut off sleeve back to reveal the taped shoulder. The three men were livid.

"I...I don't know. I'm ok, I can handle it," Toril replied, trying to shrug it off, and failing miserably.

"Sure you can, Tor, and look where that's got you," Seth said, angrily.

"How am I supposed to fight you in this condition?" Dean asked.

"Like you would anyone else, Dean." Toril said.

"I wouldn't fight anyone else in your condition, Tor." He replied, a hand running through his hair as Roman looked her up and down, taking everything in.

"We're going to Hunter on this, I hope you know." Seth said, angrily. "I'm not letting people think they can get away with hurting you."

"No!" Toril gasped, as Seth began to walk off. Toril reached out a hand to grab his shoulder, and he halted and turned back. "Please...don't...I only just got to RAW, if he finds out this is still happening, I'll end up losing my career..." She blurted, and stopped abruptly, aware she'd said too much. _Bollocks, now I've done it_ she said to herself, as realisation swept across Dean's face.

"What you were talking to me about after Smackdown, this is it, isn't it? This whole thing, it's all about that?" Dean asked. Toril nodded.

"Triple H said that if it continues my storyline will get canned."

"You mean he knows?" asked Dean.

"Yes and no," Toril said, squirming slightly under the three men's gaze.

"You better explain yourself, Tor. NOW." Roman said. Toril looked up at him, his brown eyes ablaze with anger, and for the first time found herself intimidated by him.

"Can we go somewhere quiet? It's a long story." Toril said, giving in to the look of fury Roman had on his face.

After some searching, they ended up in one of the boxes for the arena. It was now, under the lights of the VIP box, that they got a good look at quite how badly Toril was hurt.

"Tor, come on, call it off for tonight..." Dean said.

"NO!" Toril growled, with such venom Dean almost jumped out of his skin. "If I duck out, they win."

"Who's "they", Tor? I think you have some explaining to do." Roman said. "And I want the whole story, no cover ups."

"Since I debuted in NXT, I started getting threatening letters, messages, warnings taped to my locker. Telling me to stop chasing the gold, or I'd get hurt. I ignored it, more fool me." Toril said with a sigh, sitting down on a chair.

"I thought you were hurt when you took on Leo Kruger for the number one contender spot." Roman said. Toril nodded.

"They got me when I walked out of the girl's locker room. There were only two of them then. Now there's four. The closer I get to a belt, the more they act up." She explained.

"Ok, so what do we do about it?" Roman asked.

"_We_ do nothing. This is my fight, not yours." Toril said, standing.

"You're kidding, right? You really think we'd let you face these guys alone?" Dean asked, exasperated.

"This isn't anything to do with you," Toril said.

"Yes it is, you're our friend and you're getting hurt!" Seth said. "Come on, Tor! Are you really going to risk it all like this?" He asked.

"There's no risk involved." Toril began, but Roman interrupted.

"Guys, I want a word with Tor. Alone." He said.

"Alright, see if you can talk some sense in to her while you're at it," said Seth as he and Dean walked off. They left the box, and Roman locked the door behind them, ensuring they wouldn't be disturbed.

"Tor, listen to me. I don't want you to get hurt." He began.

"I'm a wrestler, Roman. I'm going to get hurt." Toril said. Roman ran a hand through his hair frustrated, and bit back the urge to physically shake sense in to her. She wasn't listening to him. He tried a different tactic as she stood in front of him, her face set with determination.

"Don't you get it? We care about you, that's why we don't want you hurt, Tor. I mean it. I would rather you let this storyline slide and have a career, then let these assholes hurt you more than they already have." He said, taking her by the hand as he tried to hammer his point home.

"Roman, I know you care about me. You three took me under your wing when I arrived in the WWE. But you gotta let me fly solo, even if you got my back, you HAVE to let me do this myself." Toril said, before giving him a smile. "I'll be fine. You'll see." She added, before turning and walking off. Roman turned and punched the wall in frustration. Damn her and her stubbornness!

* * *

Toril won against Dean, to the Shield's dismay. She stood victorious in the ring, Dean outside stood with Roman and Seth as she celebrated. Feral would be making history as the first woman with a United States Championship Title Shot. As she celebrated, Stephanie McMahon came out.

"Congratulations, Tor. I'm impressed, I can't deny it. Kane told me you were quite fierce in the ring." Toril looked at her puzzled. "Oh yeah, you see, Kane's been watching you." She paused as Toril beckoned for a microphone, got one handed to her and spoke.

"He has? And what does the almighty Kane have to say?" Toril gasped, stood at the ropes closest to the walkway.

"He suggests we put you to the test. You will face Dean Ambrose for the United States Championship at Night of Champions. In a Ladder match" She finished, and the crowd went insane.

"Yes! That's brilliant!" Toril exclaimed, jumping up and down in the ring and walking about in her excitement.

"I just hope nothing happens to you in the mean time. It would be such a shame," She said, making Toril pause her celebrations, realise and turn just in time to be met with a spear from Roman.

"You're going down, Blackheart. Why don't you stay there for once?" he said, as Dean and Seth joined them, standing over her body with their fists together.

Backstage, the three were waiting outside medical for Toril. When she came out, Roman simply linked one of his arms in hers, Dean following on the other side, and Toril found herself escorted to the catering area.

"You did it, Spitfire!" Seth said as she was presented with a drink.

"Yeah," Toril winced.

"Sorry about the spear." Roman shrugged.

"Next time, could you leave a rib intact?" Toril asked, making the three laugh.

They talked about Toril's upcoming fight, joked that Dean would cry if he lost to a girl. Other superstars and Diva's came over to congratulate her too, Daniel Bryan offering to show her a few sneaky submission moves, much to Deans protests. Toril smiled as her long time friends and her new friends from the roster laughed and joked about it all. _I've almost done it. The belt is so close now, I can almost taste it._

Throughout the time leading up to Night of Champions, Toril found herself being pushed harder than ever before by Hunter. He even went so far as to train with her. Dean, Seth and Roman watched on as the COO and Toril lifted weights, sparred and did everything they possibly could to get her in to the best shape possible. By the time the morning of Night of Champions rolled around, Toril felt she was as ready as she was going to be.

Pulling up at the arena, she was met not by The Shield, but by John Cena and CM Punk. Each man had had his own run in with The Shield, and were there to ensure that Roman and Seth didn't get to her before she got to the ring. At least, on camera they were.

Off camera, although they insisted the boys had nothing to do with it, Toril couldn't help but feel that The Shield had made sure she wouldn't be alone. They waited for her as she changed, and Punk and John walked with her to the catering area. Toril laughed with them as they teased her about her title shot, and the closer it came to the fight, gave her advice and tactical info. Toril knew a lot from sparring with Dean in the past, but it was helping no end to have the two guys input. Toril ate little, and mentally tried to silence the voices in her head that told her she couldn't do it. Finally, she was given the nod from a stage hand that it was time. With nerves going haywire, she stood, and walked towards backstage. It was time to hope the day's rehearsals would pay off, and get the job done.

"You can do this, Tor, don't worry." Said John, as the cameras filmed something for the WWE app. Toril sat on a chair backstage now, waiting for the moment to go out and cement her legacy as the new United States Champion.

"You got nothing to fear. He's the one who'd going to be regretting this."

"It's payback time. Dean first, then the rest will follow, like dominoes." Toril said, standing, and bouncing on her toes. "I think it's time."

"Clobbering time?" asked Punk. Toril flashed him a grin.

"Clobbering time." Toril said, as a stage hand called over.

"Time to go to work, Tor." John smiled, and the two men escorted her out in to the arena.

* * *

It was so close now, Toril realised, as Dean and she both had the same idea, and set up ladders next to each other. The plan had been that they would both climb the same side, in rehearsals, to try and kick each other off when it had gotten to that stage of the match. But neither cared, both wanted that belt, and they were going to do anything it took to either retain or win it. Toril reached the top of the ladder at the same time as Dean, both stood on top of a bigger ladder than usual, one hand holding the bar that held the belt, while trying to knock the other off. Dean missed his lunge, wobbled, and Toril shoved him off. He landed heavily, making the ladder beneath Toril wobble and teeter. It began to fall, and Toril grabbed at the bar holding the belt with both hands as the ladder went from under her. Her shoulders protested as she hung there a moment, looking round and down at the ladders as they lay on the ring floor beneath her, Dean underneath them.

_"Oh my god, she's hanging in mid air! How is she going to get down?"_

_ "I don't think she plans to without that belt, King! She's starting to undo it with one hand!"_ JBL said, as Toril began to work on the fastenings. Slowly, it seemed to take forever, the crowd roared their approval as she undid the poppers holding it up. Dean looked up in disbelief, shoving ladders off himself as he watched his belt slipping away from him. The final popper released, Toril put it over her shoulder as she hung from the bar. The bell rung, she was announced the winner, as The Shield began to circle like sharks beneath her. John and Punk lay on the floor outside the ring thanks to their brawl with Roman and Seth earlier in the match. John pulled himself to his feet, clutching the bottom rope and looking round for her, moments later, CM Punk did the same. He tapped John on the arm as he spotted Toril hanging for dear life from the bar by one hand now. John's hand went to his mouth in shock.

"You gotta come down sometime!" called Seth, shoving a ladder out under the ropes, as CM Punk pulled out the second.

"Don't worry, we'll catch you!" Roman said, smiling his evil smile as Dean joined them. Toril took a few deep breaths. She knew how to fall, but not from that high. But there was nothing for it. There was no way she would be lowered like bait, not in front of these crowds.

"CANNONBALL!" she yelled before letting go, and curling up in to a ball as best she could as she fell. She landed on all three men, more on Roman who had been stood directly beneath her, and as she lay there, Toril realised why. The bigger of the three, he would have been able to take more of an impact. The edge of the decoration on the belt had jabbed in to her face as she fell, and her head hurt from connecting with Roman's as she landed. Dazed as she was, Toril was certain she was bleeding in one, if not both places. A hand grabbed hers, and pulled her to ringside, away from The Shield, and out of the ring. It was John, and he and CM Punk helped her to stand, and began to walk her from the arena, to cheers and yells.

"Are you ok?" asked John as soon as they got to backstage.

"That hurt. A lot." Toril said, as the three made their way to medical.

"You're bleeding" CM Punk said, looking at the cut on her face.

"I figured I would be. Is it bad?"

"Hard to tell. Might need stitches." He replied, before glancing, and double taking at the back of her head. "And staples."

"Back of my head?" Toril asked. He nodded, and she laughed. "I'm a right mess. Still, no pain no gain, no guts, no glory." John just shook his head with a smile as they finally reached their destination, and Toril sat down on the bed as Doc Amman came over to look at her. He shook his head and joked she needed to be more careful as he began to clean up the wound on her face, while another medical tech checked the wound on the back of her head. As they decided that yes, it was going to be a stitches job for the one on her face, the door opened and in came Triple H.

"Hey Champ, how you feeling?" he asked, coming over.

"Sore." She said with half a smile, closing her eyes as the doc came over with the bits to stitch her cut on her face up.

"Stitches?" he asked. Doc Amman nodded.

"And staples. Small cut on the back of her head. Nothing major. We'll sort this one out, then sort out the back of her head." He said, as Triple H went round to look at the back of her head.

"I don't do things by halves, Hunter, you know that." She said, before letting the doc begin to stitch up her face.

Triple H left medical and headed to catering, where The Shield were waiting for Toril. They came over the moment they saw him.

"Relax, guys, she's ok." He said before they could get out a word. "Some stitches and some staples, and she'll be back to fighting form in no time."

"Stitches _and_ staples?" asked Seth, surprised.

"Must have hit my head harder than I thought," Roman said, as Triple H nodded.

"She's tough. Tougher than I thought. She'll be fine." He replied. Although it wasn't said, each man was wondering what her attackers would do next, now she had the gold around her waist.

Getting back to her hotel room that night, Toril picked up the glass from the sideboard to get some water. She had painkillers to take, and a glance in the mirror showed a neat row of five stitches on her left jawline. She paused with a smile, running a finger over it. _Worth every second_, she thought to herself. She picked up the belt, and held it above her head, looking at it in the mirror as she did so.

"And the winner and NEW WWE Champion, Feral!" she said to herself, imagining the crowds screaming and yelling for her. She laughed, put the belt down and went to her bag, opening the central part that she had put her painkillers in. As she opened the bag, the sound of paper rustling reached her ears. Looking over at the hotel room door, a piece of white paper was on the floor, having been pushed under the door in to her room. Toril dashed over and opened the door, looking out she could see no one. Picking it up, Toril could see writing inside, and with trepidation she opened it. Just three words this time. _You were warned._ She scrunched it up and threw it at the wall opposite. Let them bring the pain, she decided. She was the one with the gold. And if they didn't like it, tough.

* * *

**Thanks for reading the next installment of Toril's adventure! If you really enjoyed it, please, leave me a review and let me know! xxxZelks xx**


	9. Chapter 9

On Monday, Dean had a re-match, and lost, and so a new storyline began. Toril had made herself not only a target for the Shield, but a target for the Wyatts too. The Shield and The Wyatt's were now competing for her attention, rather than trying to get the belt back. Whoever had the influence, could get a title shot. At least, that was the Shield's plan. The Wyatt's, however, wanted Toril's attention for a different reason.

Bray Wyatt was convinced Toril was the re-incarnation of Sister Abigail. It was revealed to the world on RAW two weeks after Night of Champions, as Toril teamed with John Cena and CM Punk against The Wyatt's. The three came out together, smiles, happy laughter. A united front, hi-fives and hugs all around. When the Wyatt's came out, Bray sat in his rocking chair and pulled an old battered picture from his pocket. He looked from the photo to the group in the ring several times, before they climbed up on the apron, putting the picture in his back pocket.

Throughout the match, any time Toril was in the ring, Bray would tag himself in.

"Don't you recognise me, Sister Abigail? Don't you recognise your most loyal disciple?" he cried as Toril faced him. She drove him in to the corner where her team mates stood, and John quickly pulled the picture from Bray's pocket. As Toril pinned Bray and got the win, CM Punk and John Cena were looking at the picture.

"Tor, I think you need to see this," said Punk as Bray began to yell and scream.

"You don't look at her! You aren't worthy to look at her!" Bray yelled as Toril went over to them.

"Oh my god..." she gasped, taking the picture from John. The camera zoomed in to show the picture, and Toril held it up. It was a picture of a woman older than Toril, who looked just like an older version of her.

The ongoing argument lead right up to Hell in a Cell, where Bray was to face Toril in a trial by Fire, an Inferno match to prove she wasn't the reincarnation of Sister Abigail. Toril relished the chance, and was looking forwards to doing something from her idols past. When The Shield arrived at the arena, they found Toril deep in conversation with Kane.

"Think she's worried?" asked Roman as they waved to the pair and headed to the ring to practise their own match.

"No, I think she's terrified." Said Dean. "You didn't see her almost heaving over her cereal this morning at the hotel." He added as a voice called out to Toril. They turned to see Randy Orton come over to where she sat with Kane, a purple envelope in his hand.

"Happy birthday Tor," He said as he walked over. She reddened slightly, and stood up to accept the birthday hug.

"Thanks Randy...oh you didn't have to get me a card too," Toril said as he handed it to her.

The Shield scurried behind a corner, all three looking at each other horrified.

"Did you know it was today?" Seth hissed. Dean and Roman shook their heads.

"I forgot it was today...I thought it was tomorrow," Roman said as John Cena came past, also with a card and a gift wrapped up.

"John!" Dean called, beckoning him over. John came over, confused. "We need your help."

"My help?" he asked. He looked at them, and things clicked in to place. "You haven't _forgotten_ Tor's birthday have you?"

"We were so wrapped up in tonight, we forgot what day it actually was." Roman said cringing. "You gotta help us Cena, it's her first birthday on tour..."

"I know, it's why I got her something special from here." He replied.

"Please John, we're begging you," Seth implored.

"Alright, alright. I'll help you out. You better stay outta her way, she'll be mad when she realises you've forgotten." He replied, before heading off to find Toril stood now with Natalya as she wished Toril happy birthday.

In the locker room later, Toril was changing in to her ring gear. The Diva's of the roster were talking, laughing about the lumberjack match that evening, and other things. Then, the topic was subtly turned to boys, by one of the Diva's who'd been roped in by John Cena to help.

"So, Tor, who do you want a birthday kiss from, out of the guys in the locker room?" asked Paige as Toril pulled a t-shirt from her bag.

"Maybe Brodus Clay?" asked Cameron. Everyone laughed at the disgusted look on Toril's face.

"Gross!" she exclaimed before pulling the spiked cuff off her wrist.

"Well, come on then. Who?" asked Summer Rae.

"Oh no, I'm not telling you that," Toril began and was met with a very vocal disapproval from the other Diva's.

"Come on Tor! You gotta share with us!" said Cameron. Toril laughed and shook her head.

"And besides, what gets mentioned in here goes no further," added Natalya.

"No way." Toril replied.

"Alright, we'll tell you who we'd want one from, and you tell us, how's that?" asked Alicia. Toril rolled her eyes for an answer, which she took as a yes, and they began to discuss it in depth.

After a while Toril relented and joined in the conversation. Alicia revealed she rather liked Fandango, but mainly his ass. Summer Rae said she was rather taken with Cody, but definitely without the moustache. Several of them, Toril included, said that Sheamus was a good looking guy, Toril even going so far as to venture just lying in his arms would be enough, at which several Diva's laughed and agreed.

"So come on then, Tor, you got a top ten?" Asked Paige, after revealing she kinda liked Adrian Neville from NXT. Toril laughed.

"I wouldn't say a top ten exactly. Just a few guys in the locker room I wouldn't say no to a birthday kiss from." She replied, digging her trainers from her bag, and sitting to take off her riding boots.

"Well, we covered John Cena, Sheamus, CM Punk and Justin Gabriel," said AJ, throwing Alicia a can of spray deodorant. "Sheamus surprised me, I didn't think he was your type."

"It's the arms. I'd be happy with a hug from him," Toril laughed as she pulled off her boot. "But you're right, he's not my preferred man type. Seth Rollins is close though." She added thoughtfully.

"What about Dean?" asked Natalya.

"Urgh. Good friend, but not my kinda kissing material. He doesn't do it for me." Toril said.

"So what does?" asked Tamina.

"Long hair, piercings, tattoos. Like The Undertaker when he had long hair, I had SUCH a thing for him growing up!" Toril laughed.

"Who didn't?" laughed Paige. "But what about in the locker room now?"

"Well, The Uso's. Sorry Naomi," Toril added quickly. Naomi laughed.

"Why do you think I married one?" She added, making everyone laugh.

"Aside from them, I guess there is a number one on my list," She said as she pulled on her trainers.

"Go on, do tell," said Natalya. Toril reddened a little.

"Well, alright. This goes no further?" There was a chorus to say it wouldn't. "Ok. Top of the list, by MILES, Roman Reigns."

"I knew it!" exclaimed Naomi as several others agreed.

"Why?" asked Tamina. Toril smiled and lay back on the bench, lost in thought and totally missing the knowing smiles all the other Diva's were giving each other.

"I love his long hair...I could just sit there and play with it for hours. His eyes are gorgeous," She said.

"What colour are they?" asked Paige.

"Not quite brown, not quite green, kinda in between, y'know? And when we filmed that scene where Daniel was beaten up by the Wyatt's...oh he could have held me like that all day. And when he smiles, he does so in this cute little way...ok that enough, I've said too much already," Toril said, jolting herself back to reality.

"Aww Tor, if you fancied him, you could have just said!" AJ smiled.

"I don't! I just think he's cute!" Toril protested. "Besides, the three of them are in my bad books. Not one of the assholes has said happy birthday to me. Not one! You'd think they could have at least remembered that!" she said annoyed, as Paige snuck out of the locker room, and headed off to find John Cena.

She found him talking to Randy Orton and Roman, Dean and Seth. She explained everything to John, who laughed.

"She never told us any of that," said Seth, confused.

"Of course she wouldn't. You're guys. We don't share that kinda info with you. And besides, one of you is top of her list." Said Paige, looking at Roman.

"Oh no..." he managed, running a hand through his hair.

"You still going to be able to stick to the plan, seeing as you forgot her birthday?" asked John, highly amused.

"And just so you know...she's not exactly happy about that," Paige added.

"Why so worried, Roman, it's not like you like her like that, do you?" said Dean, digging him in the ribs.

"I don't like her like that, besides, she only thinks I'm cute, she hasn't got the hot's for me or anything," Roman protested as Triple H came over to join them.

"That's not what she said," Paige shot, before smiling and starting to walk off.

"What do you mean?" asked Roman urgently as she got closer to the end of the corridor.

"Something about how she loves guys with long black hair and tattoos, and something about how you smile that makes her melt..." she said, vanishing around the corner.

"What about my smile?" he asked puzzled. "I have a nice smile?" he grinned at John Cena.

"That's not a smile, that's a grimace," said Triple H, before asking what the plan was for the evening.

* * *

Toril was stood backstage now, ready and waiting to go out. She would be the first woman to compete in the inferno match, but that wasn't what was worrying her. What was worrying her was making sure she did Undertaker and Kane, the Inferno Match veterans, proud. Making sure she didn't mess it up. She remembered what Kane said about ensuring Bray was out of the ring when he was set alight, so the fire could be put out easier. And about how The Undertaker had said it was impossible to breathe in the ring once the flames were up.

As she tried to forget everything else and focus on the match ahead, out of the corner of her eye she saw Roman coming over.

"Tor...I just wanted to wish you...wish you good luck out there," he said. Toril's heart sank, she had thought he was going to wish her a Happy Birthday. He clapped her on the back in a friendly manner. "You'll be great, you really will." He added as he backed off at the look on her face, stumbling over a box corner, before turning and walking off.

"Not a fucking clue." Toril mumbled under her breath, as she tried to re-focus. She didn't get the chance, as the stage hand called her name and said she was up before she could.

* * *

She could barely breathe. The flames sucked the oxygen from within the ring, making breathing almost impossible. The roar of the fire drowned out pretty much everything, she couldn't even hear the crowds. Looking up, Bray was in the corner, read to do the freaky upside down thing he did that Toril absolutely hated before he delivered Sister Abigail. She had to summon what she could, and get out of the situation. She got to her knees, and ran over, crouching and forcing herself underneath Bray so he was on her shoulders. He was heavy, and it took everything she had to lift him and push him out of the ring. He fell to the floor heavily, and Toril scrambled out of the ring and down next to him. She grabbed his foot, dragged him closer to the ring and held it in the flames. His trousers caught, the flames took hold and the bell rang. Toril had beaten Bray Wyatt, and won the first Inferno match that didn't include Kane or The Undertaker. Grabbing her proffered title, she stumbled around the ring as fire extinguishers were aimed at Bray, and made her way up the walkway unsteadily, stumbling and almost falling a few times as she reached the top, and held her title high. With a last look around at the arena, she went back through the curtain to backstage.

"Water…I need water," she gasped, and a stage hand gave her a bottle. Half went over her, the other was downed in seconds. She stood, leaning against an equipment box as she tried to cool down, and decided to head to the showers, thinking a cold shower would help. As she began to walk towards the girls locker room, who should cross her path but Kane. He said nothing, but handed her a cold ice cream.

"Trust me, it will help," He smiled from beneath the mask. Toril unwrapped it with ferocity, and bit a large chunk from the ice cream beneath. "And before you ask, you did great out there. You did us both proud. That is, me and The Undertaker. Come on, Birthday Girl, I think there might be some cake out in catering." He said, putting an arm around her shoulders and leading her up the corridor.

The Shield were in action as main event that night, taking on Evolution. Evolution were soundly beaten, leaving The Shield out in the ring as Hell in a Cell went off the air. As the cell was raised, Seth looked at the others and nodded, at which Dean got a microphone once the steel structure was clear.

"In case you aren't aware, we're now off the air." He said with a smile. "And that being said, I think a certain someone needs to come out here. Feral, get your ass out here now." The crowds cheered and yelled as the Shield watched the walkway. Roman leant on the ropes near the commentary table, Seth sat on a turnbuckle and Dean leant on the ropes in front of the walkway as she came out, a puzzled look on her face. "There she is. Come on, down to the ring, don't keep me waiting." Toril brushed some hair from her face and headed down to the ring, Dean opening the ropes for her and letting her in.

"What are you doing?" She asked, confused.

"Now, today is a very, very special day for Feral. Not only is this her first Hell in a Cell pay per view, her first Inferno match," Dean said, and paused for the cheers from the crowd. "It's also her birthday." More cheers from the crowd, and Toril could feel herself reddening. "And her first birthday on tour." Louder cheers, and Toril tried to hide her face, mortified as the locker room emptied out on top of the walkway, Triple H with microphone in hand.

"Hey, did we hear it's someone's birthday?" He asked.

"Feral's Birthday, her first one on tour," said Dean.

"Feral's birthday? Well, have you sung happy birthday to her yet?" asked Triple H, as Roman and Seth looked on amused.

"I figured since you're the boss, you should lead." Dean said, putting an arm around Toril's shoulders.

"Ok everyone, Universe included! Best singing voices please!" He said, before the crowd helped sing happy birthday. As they sang, several of the male members of the roster came down to the ring, and got in, almost surrounding Toril.

"Oh, and we got you a little something…we didn't totally forget," Dean said, before planting a kiss on her cheek. "A birthday kiss, from what a good source tells me, you think are the best looking guys in the locker room." Dean said, before taking his arm from her shoulders, and pushing her straight in to Sheamus. The crowds cheered and yelled as Sheamus gave her a hug, and a kiss on the cheek. "Oh, and you in the WWE universe should note, this is in order too." The look on Toril's face said she could cheerfully kill, but it faded quickly as one by one the guys in the ring came over and gave her a kiss on the cheek, Seth being what looked like the last before Triple H spoke.

"Oh and there's one more thing" he said as Toril tried to maintain her composure, holding on to the ropes near the walkway. "I understand you have a bit of a thing for guys with long, dark hair, and tattoos..."The crowds began to cheer as Roman snuck closer, Toril unable to see. "The Undertaker sends his apologies for cutting his hair, because we all know you have a thing for him. But we got you the next best thing" Triple H added, at which point, Roman took her hand. Toril went redder than ever as he pulled her to the middle of the ring, took her in his arms and bent to kiss her. Toril tried to turn her cheek to him, but his hand pushed her head gently back to where it was and he kissed her properly. Fireworks and explosions went off as he kissed her, remaining till she was released. There was a pause, at which point Toril pretended to faint and ended up on the floor amid laughter.

"Hey, Hunter, remember what we did on my birthday?" Cena called. HHH grinned.

"What's the word?" he asked, feigning ignorance.

"You mean Dog pile?" asked Seth. Toril then found herself at the bottom of a pile of gorgeous men.

"BEST. BIRTHDAY. EVER!" She yelled in to the microphone as Roman looked round at her from the middle of the pile and flashed her a grin.

* * *

"I could kill you all," she said as she got backstage. Everyone laughed and joked with her about if she would ever be able to look Roman in the eye again. Roman laughed with them and suggested they take Toril for a drink to celebrate. She shook her head, but was outnumbered by the others and so she was dragged to a nearby bar. Roman was first in line to get her a drink, laughing

when she wouldn't make eye contact with him.

"What's the matter Spitfire?" he asked with a grin.

"You bloody know what" she said under her breath.

"What, you mean your birthday kiss?" he smirked."Well, we did want to give you something special." he laughed.

"A new bmx would have been more than enough" she managed, still avoiding his gaze.

"You ever gonna look at me again?" he asked.

"No." she returned, before joining the others.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, it was more a fun chapter than anything as Toril's been through a lot, I wanted something a little lighter. Thanks for reading! Zelks xxx**


End file.
